Finn, la Princesa Flama y el Príncipe Flama y mundo de resident evil
by carlosjim04
Summary: Finn y su novia La Princesa Flama son tragados por un agujero negro que los conduce a Raccoon City, como escaparan de la ciudad. Podran regresar a Ooo nuestros amigos. Me dicen si mencione mucho
1. Chapter 1

**FINN Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA**

**EN RACCOON CITY**

**(Crossovers de Hora de aventura **

**Y Resident Evil)**

Finn el humano vive con su hermano Jake el perro, Finn tiene una novia que es ardiente (literalmente), la Princesa Flama, ellos 2 estaban recibiendo una aventura de la Dulce Princesa, no fue Jake ya que ese día se enfermo.

En el Dulce reino, la Dulce Princesa recibió noticias de un extraño agujero que aparece en las praderas del Dulce Reino, la dulce gente esta aterrada y no quiere acercarse a ese agujero.

DP: - Finn, donde se encuentra Jake? – Princesa Jake esta enfermo, la Princesa Flama y yo realizaremos la aventura que tenga para nosotros, hoy – OK, la dulce gente esta aterrada por un agujero que apareció de pronto en una de las Praderas del Dulce Reino, quiero que las revisen y me den noticias.

Con esto Finn y la Princesa Flama a quien el llama Flamita, se dirigieron a una de las praderas que tenia una extraña nube verde encima, caminaron pensando que habían encontrado el agujero al que se refería la Dulce Princesa, al esta al frente del agujero Finn y Flamita se dieron un beso, la Dulce Princesa lo noto ya que ella los espiaba, para poder darle un beso mas largo a su Flamita, Finn saco de su maleta un frasco de pastillas naranja, a Finn se lo dio la Dulce Princesa para que pudiera abrazar a su novia.

F: - Flamita acerquémonos a ese agujero, Finn y Flamita se acercaron, Dulce Princesa los miro con preocupación, y los 2 terminaron cayendo por el agujero, el agujero era un portal dimensional, el cual condujo a Finn y a Flamita a otra dimensión.

Cuando ellos cayeron a tierra se encontraron en las afueras de una ciudad desconocida para ellos, Finn observó a una chica cargando gasolina en una motocicleta y se acercó a hablar con ella.

F: - Buenas, señorita, nos podría ayudar a mi novia y a mi.

¿?: - Claro, en que les ayudo?

F: - Mi nombre es Finn o como me llaman mis amigos Finn el humano, y ella es mi novia la Princesa Flama, nos puede decir en donde nos encontramos?

¿?: - Mi nombre es Claire Redfield, me pueden decir Claire, ustedes se encuentran en las afueras de Raccoon City, que es a donde me dirijo a buscar a mi hermano Chris.

PF: - Claire, será que Finn y yo podemos acompañarte a ese lugar, nos encontramos perdidos y necesitamos ayuda.

Claire: - Claro, supongo que los 3 podemos ir en mi motocicleta.

Claire noto que la chica se comenzaba a poner roja y su cabello comenzó a elevarse y llamo a Finn.

Claire: - Finn, algo le pasa a tu novia – inmediatamente Finn se dirigió al lugar y encontró a la Princesa Flama en su forma normal.

PF: - Finn ya regrese a la normalidad – Normalidad? Se pregunto Claire – Si Claire, yo auténticamente soy de fuego.

F: - Princesa debes convertirte en humana, para poder ir a Raccoon City con Claire, o tendríamos que quedarnos aquí y caminar – Tienes razón Finn, pero no sabemos si esas pastillas funcionarán en esta dimensión? – De todas formas intentemos, nada se pierde.

Finn le dio a Flamita una de las píldoras, y esta se transformo en humana, después junto con Claire, los 3 entraron en Raccoon City.

Claire, junto con Finn y Flama entraron a un restaurant y después de defenderse de unos seres extraños, se encontraron a un joven de pelo Cataño.

¿?: - Al suelo, los 3 se agacharon mientras el joven le disparo a uno de los seres que nuestros amigos tenían atrás de ellos, el joven los jalo hacia afuera.

F: - Gracias, te debemos una, y muy grande.

Claire: - Joven, sabes que son esas cosas?

¿?: - No, escuchen primero que nada mi nombre es León s. Kennedy, y me dirijo a la estación de policía – León podemos acompañarte, de los 4 eres el único que esta armado, le pregunto la Princesa Flama – Claro vallamos juntos a la estación de policía.

- Aquí subamos a esta patrulla opino Claire, los 4 subieron a la patrulla y tomaron rumbo a la estación de policía, pero un camión fuera de control los separo.

**En Ooo**

J: - Dulce Princesa, no encuentro a Finn ya tiene 1 día fuera de casa, estoy demasiado preocupado por el, decía Jake con desesperación.

DP: - Jake, esa es la razón por la cual quería que vinieras, me temo que Finn junto con la Princesa Flama cayeron por una especie de portal dimensional, si los buscamos es difícil la cosa, puede que duremos una hora encontrando la dimensión en la que están o puede que duremos semanas, meses, incluso años, antes de encontrarlos.

J: - ¡ PODRIAMOS DURAR AÑOS!, dijo Jake alterado.

- No necesariamente, se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, y de la nada salió Marceline que había escuchado toda la conversación, recuerden que la Dulce Princesa tiene la estúpida ciencia de su lado, ella puede tratar de hacer una maquina para poder ir a otras dimensiones, por otra parte hay 2 personas en Ooo que pueden abril portales dimensionales, somos yo y el rey helado, a mi me quedan solo 3 intentos, pero ignoro cuantos le queden a ese vejete.

M: - Yo iré y hablare con el rey helado, Dulce Princesa usted valla y empiece a buscar una forma de construir un portal, y Jake tranquilízate, estoy segura de que Finn se encuentra planeando o buscando la forma de volver a casa.

**En Rccoo C**

El camión cuando separo a nuestros 4 amigos, antes de la colisión, los 4 bajaron de forma rápida de la patrulla, León tenía una pistola 9 mm, y Claire tenia otra, Finn y Flama no tuvieron la misma suerte ellos estaban desarmados, apenas y podían escucharse entre ellos.

Claire: - León que es lo que haremos, Finn y la Princesa Flama están del otro lado y pueden haber zombis, y están desarmados.

León: - (pensando), Claire tienes una pistola – si – átala a estos 2 cargadores y lánzaselos a Finn.

Claire ato su pistola Beretta 92, a 3 cargadores, los ato y se las dio a León.

León: - Finn, me escuchas, grito – Si León, con dificultad pero te escucho – Bien toma tal vez te ayude, y juégatela no te puedo enseñar a usarla desde aquí, con eso León le lanzo a Finn la pistola.

F: - Genial una Beretta 92 , y con 3 cargadores, gracias León y no te preocupes yo uso una pistola falsa cuando juego BMO – Chicos los veremos en la estación y lleguen vivos, si – les dijo Claire preocupada.

Finn y Flama se fueron caminando, hasta que se encontraron con uno de los zombis – Finn, estoy asustada, sabes como matarlos cierto? – Usémoslo como conejillo de indias, el miedo no me deja recordar.

Finn preparo su pistola, apunto a la rotula y disparo PA, la rotula se rompió pero el zombi seguía de pie le disparo al corazón PA, y el zombi continuo de pie y avanzando, en un momento de desesperación Finn preparo otro tiro, antes de lanzarlo al zombi le dispararon primero, el tiro dio en la cabeza del zombi haciendo que cayera al piso muerto, detrás del zombi se encontraba un joven como de 17 años, tenia una pistola 9mm en la mano y un fusil de asalto en la espalda.

PF: - Gracias, nos salvaste a mi y a mi novio – Podrías decirnos quien eres, le pregunto Finn agradecido y de forma respetuosa.

¿?: - Niños yo soy Carlos Oliveira, aparentemente llegue a tiempo, solo te quedaba un tiro niño.

F: - Como hiciste para matarlo – simple le disparo en la cabeza, 1 tiro basta – dispararles en la cabeza – FINN detrás de ti grito Flama – Con un cargador nuevo, Finn dio media vuelta sostuvo al zombi de la camisa y le disparo por la mandíbula, la bala traspaso la cabeza, después le disparo a 3 que venían en camino – Al suelo le grito a Flama, después de que Flama se agachara Finn le disparo a 4 que venían en camino.

CO: - Buena puntería niño, nada mal para un infante, a 3 cuadras observe una armería vallamos hay y equipémonos como es.

PF: - Disculpe señor Oliveira podría acompañarnos a la estación de policía?

CO: - Muy bien, esperemos que podamos encontrarnos con una amiga mía, hace poco la conocí, les agradaría conocerla es muy hermosa, no lo pensaría 2 veces en pedirle que fuera mi novia si no fuera por esta loca ciudad – Interesante y como se llama, le pregunto curiosa Flama – Así, se llama Jill Valentine.

Una vez que llegaron a la armería Finn se equipo lo mejor que pudo tomando una enorme cuchilla – Buena elección – Tomando 2 cajas de cargadores para su pistola, y colocándola es su bulto, tomo un fusil de asalto y 4 cargadores que coloco en su bulto, una escopeta corredora, y una caja con cartuchos.

- (silbido), al parecer te preparas para una guerra, no Finn?, le dijo Oliveira.

F: - En esta ciudad de locos y con muertos caminado por las calles hay que estar preparado y tengo que proteger a mi novia – Puede que tengas razón, por lo que veo sacaste 3 cargadores para tus 2 Berettas 92, listo podemos irnos.

CO: - Yo los puedo acompañar durante un tiempo, pero después tendrán que seguir solos, toma este mapa Finn, te mostrara el mejor camino a la estación de policía – Se escucha un grito.

PF: - AAAHH – Flama estas bien, dijo Finn disparándole a 5 zombis – Chicos tenemos que irnos, dijo Oliveira.

Para suerte de los 3 a los 25 metros de salir de la armería Flama tomo su apariencia normal de ser de fuego – Bien así podre ser útil, dijo saltando de alegría.

Mientras mas avanzaban hacia la estación de policía, mas zombis aparecían, Finn y Oliveira disparaban mientras Flama usando hondas de fuego decapitaba.

**EN Ooo **

J: - Chicas se logro algo, pregunto nervioso Jake.

DP: - La maquina tardara rato en funcionar, y se necesita uranio para hacerla funcionar y es algo que yo no tengo por lo peligroso que es.

M: - Con el rey helado no sé si se pueda contar hable con el y me dijo que solo tiene 2 oportunidades de rescatarlos ya que solo puede abrir 2 portales mas, y después tendría que esperar 200 años, para tener otros 20 intentos.

J: - será imposible rescatar a Finn y a la Princesa Flama, tratare con todas mis fuerzas acostumbrarme a vivir sin el, Jake se fue con la cabeza abajo y llorando.

DP: - Que es lo que haremos Marcy, no puedo ver a Jake de ese modo, el uranio esta en un lugar peligroso, están en la nocheosfera.

M: - Yo iré por ellos, recuerda que soy la hija de Hunson Abadeer, el Rey de Nocheosfera.

**En Rccoo C**

Finn y Flama continuaban corriendo mientras se encontraron con una criatura extraña.

Esta criatura tenía una lengua larga, parecía que tenía el celebro en el exterior del cuerpo.

- Hay mamá, dijeron ambos preocupados y asustados, por el deber de defender a su chica y por su reputación de héroe, Finn puso detrás de el a la Princesa Flama, se quemo un poco la mano ya que ella estaba como ser de fuego.

Finn se dedico y concentro en la creatura, la cual era demasiado ágil, la criatura esquivaba con facilidad los disparos de Finn, usando su larga lengua como látigo la criatura comenzó a atraer a Finn hacia ella, Finn luchaba por liberarse pero no podía, al darse cuenta Flama decidió socorrer a Finn tomando su cuchilla y cortando la lengua de la criatura, la criatura se quejo de dolor, la princesa como practicaba tiro al blanco, calentó la cuchilla de Finn hasta dejarla completamente roja, ella le lanzo la cuchilla a la criatura la cual cayo al piso, la criatura estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando Finn con su pistola le dio 5 disparos, una vez muerta la criatura Finn comenzó a escuchar lamentos alrededor de ellos, miro por todos lados y observó una legión de zombis dirigiéndose hacia ellos – Maldita sea – grito Finn, al escuchar la maldición Flama iba a regañar a Finn hasta que vio la legión de zombis que se dirigían hacia ellos – Abadeer nos cheba a nocheosfera – Grito la princesa a lo cual Finn contesto Si con la cabeza, Flama se envolvió en llamas mas fuertes, Finn recargo su pistola ya que el cargador se quedo sin balas, una vez preparados ambos, la princesa comenzó a disparar hondas de fuego que los decapitaban, y Finn comenzó a disparar a los que tenia enfrente, ya que el y su princesa estaban pegados de espaldas, por suerte para Finn el chaleco antibalas que tenia puesto impedía que el fuego de la princesa lo lastimara, Finn se estaba quedando sin cargadores ya que los zombis eran demasiados – Que haremos Finn son muchos y me estoy cansando – No eres la única, me están doliendo los brazos y me estoy quedando sin cargadores, tengo una idea, dijo Finn después de colocar el ultimo cargador que tenia a la mano – Finn abrió una puerta que le estaba lastimando el brazo izquierdo, jalo a su princesa hacia dentro después de revisar si era seguro y se refugiaron en ese edificio un momento, de su bulto Finn saco 3 cargadores mas, la princesa Flama tenia perfectamente iluminado todo el lugar, detrás de ellos se podían escuchar los lamentos de los zombis, ya que estaban tratando de derribar la puerta, por lo cual Finn tubo que reforzar la entrada.

Ellos salieron corriendo por el edificio hasta llegar a una parte donde no se escuchaban los lamentos de los zombis, en el momento en que salieron comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de balazos, se acercaron a ver y encontraron a Oliveira con un grupo disparando a los zombis, ellos continuaron su camino a la estación de policía para reunirse con Claire y León.

Ellos corrían hacia la estación de policía, cuando se encontraron con una criatura fortachona y con una metralleta de avión y un lanza cohetes, al verlo los 2 gritaron – Hijo de puta – Flama le lanzo un cañonazo de fuego que mando lejos a la criatura, este se molesto preparo su lanza cohetes, Finn realizo un disparo, el misil salió del lanza cohetes antes de que pasara los 30 cm de salida el cohete exploto debido al balazo de Finn, la criatura salió volando atravesando una pared, zombi le cayo encima a Finn, el impedía la mordida colocando su brazo por debajo del cuello de este, mientras Flama se quitaba de encima a 3 que se le acercaban y 2 que los tenias casi en la cara.

Para suerte de Finn una chica le dio un disparo al zombi que tenía encima y le dio disparos a los que tenía Flama también, ambos voltearon a ver y pudieron ver a una chica, ella tenía una blusa azul sin mangas, un suéter blanco amarrado a la cintura y una minifalda negra, tenia el cabello pelirrojo.

PF: - Gracias te debemos una.

¿?: - Quienes son y que hacen unos niños como ustedes en este peligroso lugar?

F: - No somos niños, nosotros tenemos 18 años, y nos puede decir quien es usted?

¿?: - Cierto no me he presentado, yo soy Jill Valentine, estoy buscando la forma de escapar de Raccoon City, para reunirme con mi compañero Chris Redfield.

F: - Dijiste Chris Redfield? – Si – Es la misma persona que esta buscando Claire, dijo la Princesa Flama.

PF: - Por cierto, nosotros somos Finn y la princesa Flama – a mi me dicen mis amigos Finn el humano.

J.V.: - Bi su pelea contra Némesis, y me dejaron sorprendida, debemos irnos antes de que salga de ese edificio – Hice que un cohete que lanzo le estallara encima, porque dices que salió vivo? – No saben quien lo creo, ese monstruo no es fácil de matar, vámonos perdemos tiempo.

PF: - Jill, nosotros nos dirigimos a la estación de policía, hay nos reuniremos con 2 amigos.

F: - Si y deben estar preocupados si ya llegaron.

J.V.: - Dicen que uno de ellos es la hermana de Chris? – Si, y el otro es un policía recién transferido a la estación – El otro debe tratarse de León, llevamos y poco de tiempo esperándolo.

Se decían entre ellos mientras corrían hasta la estación de policía.

- Por cierto Jill, conocimos a un amigo tuyo.

- Así.

- Si, a Carlos Oliveira, y nos fue de gran ayuda.

- Así, Oliveira, es de gran ayuda, un poco inmaduro, pero bueno en lo que hace.

Los 3 amigos continuaron su camino hasta la estación, mientras mataban incontables cantidad de zombis.

- Por cierto Jill sabes que es lo que pasa en esta loca ciudad.

- Si, Chris, y yo junto con un equipo especial, fuimos a rescatar a un equipo perdido en una Mansión en las colinas de Arklay, la corporación Umbrella creo 2 virus llamados G y T, el virus T, es el causante de estos zombis, ya que revive el cuerpo pero lo que hace es que las criaturas solo se alimenten de carne viva, y el virus G, causa una horrible mutación, convirtiendo al portador en un horrible monstruo.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación, Jill se separo de ellos, Finn y Flama buscaron a León y Claire.

F: - Ten una píldora cielo no queremos que quemes, el edificio, cuando entremos y busquemos a León y Claire.

Flama estaba a punto de tomarse la píldora, cuando escucharon un gruñido detrás de ellos, voltearon con temor, y maldijeron – Maldita sea – decían al observar que tenían a Némesis detrás de ellos, el cual con su metralleta de avión comenzó a disparar, Finn separo a Flama de él, un bloque de concreto los separo, Flama estaba desarmada, así que boto la píldora, uso sus poderes de fuego, desafortunadamente para ella tenia demasiados zombis enfrente, Flama lo único que podía hacer era usar sus hondas de fuego cortante para por lo menos poder cortar a la mitad a esos zombis.

Mientras Finn se encargaba de otro asunto, tenia enfrente a némesis, el cual gruño, y tomando su metralleta de avión comenzó a dispararle a Finn, el cual salió corriendo para evitar las balas de némesis, se refugio entre una placa de metal y la uso como escudo, cambio de arma rápidamente ya que podía escuchar a némesis acercándose a él, el cambio a su escopeta corredora, gruñendo y de mal humor némesis quito la placa de metal que protegía a Finn, para recibir un tiro, en la cara lo cual lo hiso retroceder, Finn se quito del lugar pudo ponerse a una distancia mas cómoda, preparo su próximo tiro y némesis esquivo con facilidad, preparo nuevamente su metralleta de avión, y comenzó a dispararle a Finn el cual continuaba corriendo para esquivar todas las balas, Finn estaba nervioso no tenia la menor idea de como pelear o deshacerse de némesis, lo único que Finn podía hacer era esperar un milagro o un golpe de suerte, decidió armarse de valor tomo su escopeta corredora y se enfrento a némesis directamente, mientras pensaba que era una mala idea, comenzó a darle tiros y por lo menos lo podía alejar de él, némesis le disparaba, mientras Finn con saltos esquivaba cada bala que él le mandara, némesis uso su lanza cohetes lo cual era un plan de Finn, esta vez no le haría estallar el cohete en la cara como las otras veces, decidió darle la espalda a la pared de concreto que lo separaba de Flama, noto que Flama no se encontraba del otro lado lo cual lo preocupo demasiado, pero el tenia que concentrarse por el momento en la pelea contra némesis, aun así necesitaba con mas urgencia un milagro cuando lo recibió_, un hombre con un lanza cohetes uso uno para dispararle a una estructura cercana a némesis_, la cual le cacho en sima – Gracias, grito Finn sin darse cuenta de quien lo ayudo – Por nada Finn, ahora entra y busca a tu chica – Finn reconoció al instante la voz del hombre que lo ayudo – Muchas gracias Oliveira.

Finn entro en la estación de policía, para encontrar a Flama al lado de una niña rubia.

PF: - FINN!, grito Flama de alegría – Finn ya te estaba dando por muerto.

F: - Pero que dices, yo soy casi inmortal, mentira también pensé que moriría, si no hubiera sido por Oliveira, en el rato que estuviste sin mí encontraste a León, o a Claire – No, solo a Sherry, la encontré sola cuando corría por los pasillos – Hola Sherry, por lo que veo ya conoces a mi novia, yo soy Finn.

Sherry era una niña rubia de 12 años, tenía una blusa de manga larga de color blanca, tipo escuela, unos jeans cortos azules, ojos claros, y un acento algo insegura.

PF: - Bien ya que estas aquí, podemos empezar a buscar a León y a Claire – Flama, por lo que veo tienes tu apariencia humana, siempre te tomaste la píldora? – Si me la tome justo en el momento en que némesis nos separo, entre en el edificio para refugiarme.

- Ten te daré un arma – Finn le dio a flama una Beretta 92 con 4 cargadores y comenzaron a buscarlos asegurándose de que Sherry estuviera con ellos todo el tiempo.

2 horas después, encontraron a Claire moviendo unas estatuas – Claire, dijeron ambos felices de verla – Chicos, por poco, pensé que habían muerto.

F: - Claire, y León, pese que estabas con él? – Él y yo nos separamos para revisar mejor el lugar y buscarlos a ustedes – En ese caso busquemos a León.

**En Ooo**

M: - Muy bien princesita aquí tengo 2 barras de uranio, es lo único que tiene la nocheosfera.

DP: - A tu padre no le importo, o tuviste que obligarlo?

M: - No, cuando le mencione que era para buscar y recatar a Finn y la Princesa Flama, no lo pensó 2 veces y me los dio, me dijo que Finn era un buen amigo y le debía demasiados favores.

DP: - Bien, llamare a Jake, tal vez le interese la noticia.

En la casa de árbol.

Jake, junto con BMO y Neptor, lloraban la "muerte" de Finn, cuando sonó el teléfono.

RING, RING, RING.

- Si buenas, hablaba Jake mientras lloraba.

- Jake, tranquilízate tal vez te importe la noticia que te tengo.

- No lo creo Princesa, Finn esta muerto y no se puede hacer nada, decía Jake llorando.

- Jake, te prometo que te alegrara, escucha, Marceline ya encontró las barras de uranio, tenemos una oportunidad de encontrar a Finn y a la Princesa Flama.

- Lo dices enserio?, yo solo quiero que regrese Finn, la Princesa Flama no me importa.

- Jake, no seas maleducado, bien sabes que si la Princesa Flama no regresa con Finn, el se quedara donde sea que este acompañándola.

- Cierto, fui un poco egoísta, debemos rescatar a los 2.

- Ten necesito aquí y rápido.

Jake le dio la buena noticia a los 2 robots, y ellos junto con Jake celebraron, si la búsqueda daba buenos frutos podrían ver a Finn de nuevo y hacer una fiesta por su regreso.

Cuando Jake llego a Dulce Reino, se encontró a todas las Princesas de Ooo Reunidas al frente de la Maquina, con las joyas de sus coronas en la mano, la Dulce Princesa junto con una bolsa paso recogiendo todas las joyas y poniéndolas en la maquina.

DP: – Muy bien Jake, Princesas de Ooo y Marceline y si esto funciona podremos tener a Finn con nosotros otra vez, pero tienen que venir los 2, Finn con la Princesa Flama – A quien le importa la Princesa Flama, que solo regrese Finn – decía egoístamente una de las princesas, a las cuales todas apoyaron – Chicas, recordemos que la Princesa Flama es la novia de Finn, el no regresara si ella no regresa con el, tienen que regresar los 2.

Dulce Princesa puso la maquina a funcionar, teniendo las joyas colocadas, la maquina abrió un portal inestable, en el cual pudieron ver a Finn con la Princesa Flama, junto con una niña, chica y un chico.

Jake le silbo a su hermano, pero el sonido no llego a Raccoon City, le grito, pero Finn apenas escucho un susurro – Jake, si no logras llamar la atención de Finn, no podrá regresar, ya que el portal esta inestable – Jake tomo una piedra con un mensaje y se la lanzo a Finn, la piedra le dio directamente, y Finn volteo.

F: - Jake, dijo Finn con alegría, mira Flama, es Jake – Jake que alegría verte.

Jake les movió la mano en señal de que no podía escucharlos, Finn tomo el mensaje y lo leyó, mientras la señal del portal se desvanecía - Que?, Ni lo pienses Jake yo no regresare sin Flama, lo coloco Finn el piedras después de escribirlo, la lanzo al portal, y se apartó de él.

- QUE, Dulce Princesa, Finn no quiere regresar si dejamos sola y abandonada en ese lugar a la Princesa Flama – después de decir eso el portal se cerro, las joyas regresaron a las coronas de cada Princesa y la maquina voló en pedazos, y con ella la esperanza de Jake de reunirse de nuevo con Finn.

J: - Se los dije no?, Claramente les dije a ustedes que Finn, no regresaría sin su novia, a la que por visto ama mas que a mi, (suspiro) – Creo que será mejor acostumbrarme a estar sin él.

M: - Hola, funciono la cosa? – Si pero solo podía regresar 1, todas nosotras estábamos con que queríamos que regresara Finn, pero él no quiere regresar sin la Princesa Flama – Entiendo, Simón piensa participar y yo lo hare también – Tal vez eso alegre a Jake.

**En Rccoo C**

PF: - Finn?, que fue lo que paso, por que el portal se cerro?

F: - Flama, según la nota que me mando Jake, me dijo que podía cruzar el portal solo uno de los 2, que lo pusieron a votación, y quien tenia que cruzarlo era yo y dejarte abandonada en este lugar, no quise, no podía, y no quiero irme sin ti – Finn eso es hermoso, tanto me amas.

(Tosiendo) – Perdonen, somos 5 en la sala, recuerdan? – les dijo León a la feliz pareja que se estaba besando.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron Finn y Flama sonrojados.

Nuestros amigos continuaron su camino, hasta que de forma accidental Sherry y Flama se separaron del grupo y cayeron a la parte baja la estación de policía – Esto es un alivio, pero un poco aburrido, no crees Flama, Finn espero respuesta – Flama? – fin miro alrededor y no logro ver

ni a Flama, ni a Sherry, con el estaban León, Claire, a lo cual grito – Chicos, Flama y Sherry no están con nosotros – Que! Gritaron Claire y León.

León: - Chicos continúen yo buscare a las chicas – Con eso León se separa del grupo y corre a buscar a Flama y a Sherry.


	2. Chapter 2

**UN VIAJE SOLITARIO Y LA AYUDA DE OTROS AMIGOS**

Flama y Sherry iban cayendo desde la parte alta del edificio – Que hago – pensó Flama varias veces ella aun estaba como elemento de fuego, se arriesgo, sabia que tal vez Sherry estaría asustada después, pero tenia que salvarla, con el brazo izquierdo la abraso de la cintura y con el derecho lanzo un cañonazo de fuego al suelo disminuyendo la velocidad de la caída, al tocar el suelo soltó a Sherry, la cual salio corriendo de Flama, la cual se entristeció, sabia que Sherry tenia razón en temer ahora.

En ese momento el temor no era importante, fue a buscar a Sherry a la cual encontró escondida en un conducto de aire.

PF: - Vamos Sherry salde hay, tenemos que regresar con León, Claire y Finn, recuerdas – NO, no iré contigo a ningún lado, eres un monstruo, decía Sherry mientras lloraba – Vamos Sherry, lamento haberte quemado pero tenemos que regresar con los chicos deben estar preocupados por nosotras.

Flama tenia un bolso aprueba de fuego y un frasco con confites parecidos a copos de nieve, que se usan para sanar a Finn de las quemaduras que le causa la Princesa – Ten Sherry, come uno de estos confites veras que te pondrás mejor, le decía Flama con una vos amistosa – No, alejate de mi monstruo – Flama estaba cada vez mas triste y lastimada, recordó las cientos de veces en le decían eso, las veces que la llamaron amenaza y las cientos de veces que Finn tubo que salvarla de muchas ejecuciones, le causo tristeza y se sentó en una esquina del conducto a llorar, como era un elemental de fuego lloraba lava, pero no tubo tiempo para seguir llorando ya que comenzó a escuchar lamentos por todos lados.

De un pronto a otro una docena de zombis salieron de la nada y se dirigieron justo donde se encontraban Sherry y Flama, Flama se levanto y se convirtió y comenzó a lanzar hondas de fuego a los zombis para decapitarlos, sin saber que calentaba el conducto de aire que usaba Sherry para esconderse de ella, cuando escucharon balazos se trataba de León, quien llego a salvarlas matando al resto de lo zombis.

León: - Chicas como se encuentran?, y donde esta Sherry? - Con eso Sherry sale del conducto y se va corriendo con grandes quemaduras, un poco de piel prácticamente colgando por las quemaduras que tubo en el conducto, la cara y otras partes del cuerpo completamente rojas, la ropa casi calcinada, su cabello un poco quemado, Sherry corrió hacia León.

León: - Sherry que te pasó, porque esas quemaduras?, le pregunto a Sherry, mientras miraba lo roja y quemada que se encontraba.

Después miro a Flama la cual solo suspiro, bajo la cabeza, y miro en otra dirección, lo cual molesto a León al saber que era su culpa.

León: - Entonces esto es culpa tuya, es tu culpa que Sherry tenga estas quemaduras tan graves, responde – (suspiro de tristeza), Si es mi culpa que las tenga, pero León todo fue por salvar su vida – Salvar su vida mira como esta de quemada, no entiendo como es que Finn te puede amar ya que aparentemente eres una amenaza, incluso si lo quisieras podrías matarlo, sabes que, Sherry y yo nos vamos sin ti, quiero que te quedes aquí y ahora estarás a tu suerte, trata de salir de esta ciudad sola sin ayuda de nadie – una vez dicho eso León y Sherry dejaron a la Princesa Flama triste y llorando.

Cuando León y Sherry regresaron con el grupo Claire y Finn se alegraron de verlos, al notar las quemaduras de Sherry, Finn saco de su mochila, un frasco de confites con forma de copos de nieve y le dio uno a Sherry, automáticamente se le curaron las heridas y las cicatrices se le desaparecieron, después fue a recibir a su amada Princesa pero no la encontró en el grupo, se puso un poco triste viendo a León y casi apunto de llorar.

F: - León donde esta mi novia, no me digas que ella? - se decía Finn casi apunto de llorar – No Finn ella esta viva, solo que Sherry y yo decidimos que lo mejor seria dejarla abandonada, claramente viste lo que le izo a Sherry, ella es una amenaza y por el bien de nuestro grupo la abandonamos, dejándola a su suerte – HICISTE QUE, le grito Finn a León, Finn fue corriendo hacia León con la pistola en la mano colocando la pistola en la mandíbula de León – Intenta algo poli y te volare los sesos, le decía Finn lleno de ira, con un poco de temor, Claire se acerco a él.

Claire: - Finn, tranquilo, dame la pistola Finn, si tranquilo, tranquilo, dame la pistola – Claire tomo la pistola cuando Finn se tranquilizo un poco, Finn la miro la abrazo y comenzó a llorar en sus hombros.

F: - Llorando, yo, yo la amo demasiado,la amo, la amo, no tienen idea de lo mucho que la amo, si tengo que morir derretido por estar con ella no me importaría porque la amo, la amo, la amo, seguía llorando, cuando se calmo les contó una historia.

- Escuchen bien, paso hace tiempo de hecho la ultima vez que salve a mi querida Flama en la tierra de Ooo. Mi novia caminaba por una aldea del Reino Salvaje, y de forma accidental quemo los cultivos, ya era la 3 vez y el Rey Salvaje la sentencio a muerte.

- Princesa usted sera ejecutada – Fue lo que le dijeron, ella pidió mi presencia y logre hacer que la liberaran, así a sido con cada Reino de Ooo, sentenciada a ejecución por ser ella misma y yo siempre estoy presente para lograrla salvar, por ella dejaría mi reputación, y quiero estar con ella para siempre, León no me importa morir envuelto en llamas, todo lo que quiero es estar con ella porque ella es y siempre sera el amor de mi vida, daría la vida por ella, su vida es más importante que la miá – Si me disculpan yo me retiro del grupo junto con ella, a partir de ahora ustedes pueden seguir sin nosotros, con esto Finn tomo su mochila y sus armas y se fue a buscar a Flama.

La busco por una hora y la encontró peleando contra una docena de zombis, saco su pistola y comenzó a dispararle a cada uno, se lanzo y continuo defendiendo a su amada, mientras ella lo miraba con mucha alegría, su héroe había regresado a salvarla, después de matar todos los zombis Flama corrió a abrazar a Finn.

Se recostó en sus hombros y comenzó a llorar, aun estando como elemental de fuego, a Finn le caían y lastimaban sus lagrimas de lava lo cual no le importaba, ya que estaba con la chica que amaba – Ven Flama seca esas lagrimas y vámonos, desde ahora tenemos que estar solos, le dijo Finn tocando sus ojos con uno de sus dedos apartando sus lagrimas de su hermoso rostro – Finn tu mano – No, olvidalo, ya sanara, continuemos recuerda que tenemos que salir de esta ciudad muerta, y después buscar la forma de regresar a Ooo, Finn y Flama continuaron su camino.

Durante el camino Finn y Flama iban tomados de las manos, ella continuaba como elemental de fuego, pero a Finn no le importaba estaba con la chica a la que amaba, al cabo de 5 cuadras Flama le soltó la mano a Finn, observo lo quemada que la tenia, de su bolso saco un confite copo de nieve (CCN), para sanar las heridas de Finn, Finn se sintió más enérgico, mientras ella se tomo un píldora naranja, la píldora que le convierte en humana (PH), durante el camino nuestros amigos mataron decenas de zombis mientras miraban personas escapando de ellos y siendo arrinconados por otros, observaron cuerpos siendo devorados por otros, caminaron desafortunadamente para ellos se encontraron con 3 Lickers, Flama no tenia oportunidad sin sus poderes de fuego por lo que Finn le dio una de sus pistolas, el problema es que al hacerlo, uno de ellos tomo uno de los pies de Flama y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el, por lo que Finn quedo con un problema, tenia que protegerse el de 2 Lickers, por lógica le importo más la vida de Flama que la suya propia tomo su cuchilla y la lanzo a la lengua del Lickers, que tenia a Flama en su poder y esta le dio tantos disparos, hasta que gasto todo el cargador.

Tomo la cuchilla de Finn y se la lanzo a otro de los Lickers, que tenia sostenido a Finn por la lengua casi teniéndolo en la boca, con muy buena puntería Flama lanzó la cuchilla y esta atravesó la cabeza estaba en problemas ya que la criatura aun podía seguir atrayendo a Finn hacia ella, corrió y con la pistola de Finn gasto nuevamente un cargador, el problema era la que hacia falta, ni Finn, ni Flama tenían cargadores y la cuchilla estaba aun plantada en la cabeza de uno de los Lickers, ellos fueron ayudados por un hombre desconocido para ellos, el cual llego y le disparo al Licker que les hacia falta, no lo mato pero les dio tiempo para sacar 2 cargadores de la maleta de Finn, uno para Finn y otro para Flama – Chicos los molesto, necesito ayuda – Finn y Flama comenzaron a dispararle al Licker, el cual termino muriendo al igual que los otros 2, ya los 3 que los amenazaban estaba muertos, y ellos lo estarían si no hubiera sido por el desconocido.

F: - Muchas gracias señor, si no hubiera sido por usted seguramente estaríamos muertos – Por nada y que es lo que una pareja como ustedes hacen en esta ciudad del diablo – Ja ja ja, ciudad del diablo muy astuto – mi novia y yo tratamos igual que todos, salir de esta ciudad.

¿?: - Chico soy Nicholai Ginovaeff, igual que ustedes trato de salir de esta loca ciudad.

F: - En ese caso, yo soy Finn, de donde vengo me llaman Finn el humano y ella es mi novia La Princesa Flama – Finn el humano? – Bueno, Oliveira me dio este mapa para poder encontrar una forma de salir de la ciudad.

N:G: - Espera dijiste Oliveira? - Si – No estas hablando de Carlos Oliveira? - El mismo - Lo conocen por lo que veo, si el los esta ayudando pueden darse por escapados, tal vez sea un poco inmaduro pero es de gran ayuda.

PF: - Señor, podría decirnos por donde podemos irnos para salir de la ciudad?

N.G: - Bueno tienen 2 opciones, 1 debajo de la estación de policía, hay un laboratorio de Umbrella, en la parte final el ultimo piso hay un subterráneo, pueden tomar ese tren para salir de la ciudad, y 2 ir hasta la sima de una torre de reloj en construcción, donde posiblemente se encuentren con un helicóptero, lo pueden usar para salir volando de la ciudad, el único problema, es que para ambas rutas tienen que pasar por la estación de policía, que seria el fácil, ya que la otra ruta esta completamente inundada de Lickers, esta Némesis, y varias legiones de zombis, A una cosa más, tienen que salir hoy, marcando fuertemente la palabra HOY de esta ciudad, ya que un misil nuclear se acerca a la ciudad, para hacerla volar en miles de pedazos, la idea es hacer desaparecer por completo todo rastro de los virus G y T, buena suerte con su permiso me retiro, quien lo sabe tal vez nos reencontremos durante el camino.

F: - Flama, cielo – Si Finn – Tenemos que correr como cobardes de nuevo hacia la estación de policía - Si tal vez nos reencontremos con León y los demás – Honestamente espero que solo con Claire – Finn bien sabes que donde este Claire también pueden estar León y especialmente Sherry, quien ve a Claire como una hermana mayor – Cierto, aparte me estoy comportando de forma malvada y egoísta al desear que solo Claire este viva, tenemos que encontrar a los 3 con vida – Iban hablando mientras corrían devuelta a la estación de policía – Espera un momento Flama – Que pasa Finn – Creo que algo o alguien nos sigue.

Finn puso atención, teniendo su pistola en la mano con 3 cargadores en la cintura, puso atención, y Flama mantente abajo – Flama se agacho esperando – Finn se dio vuelta y disparo, el disparo casi le da a una chica que los seguía, la cual lanzo una cuchilla hacia Finn, el la pudo esquivar pero su pistola no **(Finn no tiene su espada de sangre de demonio, ya que la olvido ****en Ooo****)**.

Flama noto que se ponía roja, que su temperatura aumentaba, esa era la señal de que se convertía nuevamente en un elemento de fuego, antes del cambio logro ver a una chica, formo una bola de fuego y la lanzo asiendo que se le quemara un poco el vestido y sacándola a la vista, no se quemo por completo, técnicamente solo lo calentó demasiado para hacerla salir, al verla Finn fue corriendo hacia su pistola pero la chica se interpuso en su camino, ella recogió su cuchilla y amenazo con ella a Finn, Finn saco la cuchilla de el y amenazó con ella a la chica y la pelea termino siendo entre cuchillos lo cual le gustaba a Finn ya que podía usarla perfectamente, la pelea entre la chica y Finn.

Finn comenzó, se lanzo hacia la chica la cual esquivaba los ataques con mucha naturalidad, con un movimiento de descuido Finn termino siendo rasgado por la cuchilla de la chica, lo cual lo asusto, se tranquilizo al notar que fue solo la camisa, la chica no corrió con la misma suerte cuando Finn logro darle una cortada, aunque solo fue una ligera raspada en el pecho, aun así podía sacar mucha sangre, lo cual alegro un poco a Finn, sabiendo que tal vez el ganaría la pelea, la chica le quito esa alegría atacándolo violentamente, Finn esquivaba cada golpe con su cuchilla, Finn se concentro tanto en la chica que no se daba cuenta de su entorno, la chica le lanzo la cuchilla a Finn pero no para matarlo sino para matar a un Zombi que se le acercaba.

Finn aunque asustado se dio media vuelta, lo que la chica hizo fue salvar la vida de Finn al cual le falto poco para terminar siendo mordido por uno de los zombis, mientras Flama y la chica trataban de proteger a Finn mientras el iba a recoger su pistola le disparaban a los zombis, balas y ondas de fuego que los decapitaba.

Una vez teniendo su pistola en la mano Finn ayudo a Flama y a la chica a disparar, pero se acercaban demasiados y no podían los 3 solos, no podían distraerse ya que podrían ser mordidos o en el peor y más seguro de los casos muertos.

¿?: - Al parecer ustedes son los astutos, que debemos hacer?

F: - Correr como cobardes no es una opción mira el camino esta completamente cerrado, lo cual nos deja 3 cosas, 1 bajar las armas y esperar la muerte, 2 continuar disparando hasta quedarnos sin balas y nos terminen comiendo vivos y 3 esperar un milagro.

PF: - Prefiero el 3 – Esperar un milagro, Eso no sucederá chica de fuego – Un momento eso es , dijo Flama toda alegre, rápido los 2 al suelo, Finn y la Chica aun que dudosos hicieron lo que Flama pidió se agacharon, Flama dio un giro de piruetee una gran onda de fuego salio de ella y todos los zombis cayeron al piso partidos a la mitad, lo cual sorprendió a la chica pero a Finn no.

¿?: - Ella izo un piruetee que lanzó ondas de fuego, que partió a la mitad zombis y casi hace que estos edificios nos caigan encima y no te sorprendió – Mi novia practica ballet, descubrió que no de debería hacerlo ya que pasaba esto – Aun así me sorprende que no te extrañe, por haber realizado eso pudo haber destruido todo la cuadra incluso a nosotros ya que estuvimos a pocos centímetros de sus ondas de fuego.

PF: - Tienes razón, soy una amenaza, un peligro, Flama lo considero una ofensa salio corriendo a ocultarse para llorar, por lo que le dijo la chica – Gracias a lo mejor lo considero como un insulto y se encuentra triste y lo mas seguro llorando.

F: - Flama, Flama, donde estas responde bien sabes que si tengo que morir envuelto en llamas no me importaría, porque estaría contigo, por favor sal de donde estés Flama, mira para demostrarte cuanto te amo dejare en el suelo olvidado todo lo que me dio la Dulce Princesa para sanarme de las heridas y quemaduras que me causas, te juro que no las usare, pero sal de donde estas, Flama si tengo que morir en esta horrible ciudad lo haré solo por estar contigo, por favor sal, después de eso Finn empezó a llorar.

Lo que Finn no sabia es que Flama escucho toda la conversación, eso la alegro un poco, se dejo ver a la luz, lo cual por estar como un elemento de fuego no le hacia falta, no podía creer lo que escucho, si ella moría en ese infierno Finn moriría con ella, en ese infierno moriría por ella, se animo y le coloco la mano encima, al sentir un ardor en el hombro Finn se dio vuelta y miro a su querida princesa que también estaba llorando, los 2 se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar recargados en el hombro del otro, ellos sabían que se lastimaban mutuamente pero en ese momento no les importo nada si lo hacían, en el tiempo en que estuvieron abrazados, Flama solo lloraba en los hombros de Finn, cuando noto que cayo al piso con los hombros con enormes quemaduras.

En la desesperación, Flama tomo el aerosol de curaciones que Finn coloco en el suelo, ella decidió tomar todas las cosas que Finn coloco en el suelo, vio donde la chica estaba parada siendo inútil y le pidió ayuda.

PF: - No te quedes parada, ven a darme una mano – La chica al escucharla corrió hacia donde se encontraban los 2 – Vez ese frasco con píldoras naranja que están hay, saca una y pon el frasco dentro de ese Bulto verde, donde están los espacios pequeños, dame un de esos confites que parecen copos de nieve y pon el frasco a la par del otro, también pon los demás frascos a la par de las otras, utiliza los espacios vacíos si es necesario, dame ese aerosol dorado – La chica le dio el aerosol y Flama lo aplico justo en las quemaduras de Finn, sanando – Muy bien, muchas gracias, una cosa más, dame el frasco rosa – La chica le dio a Flama el frasco rosa – Aguanta la respiración, ambas aguantaron la respiración y Flama coloco en la cuchara que el frasco tenia un poco del liquido, al olerlo Finn abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se tapaba la boca – Flama cerro el frasco y se lo entrego a la chica – Ponlo junto con los otros y ya puedes respirar – La chica coloco el frasco en el espacio que quedaba del bulto, después se lo dio a Finn que seguía atontado por el olor – Gracias chica.

¿?: - Ya podemos seguir perdemos tiempo valioso, recuerdan un misil nuclear volara la ciudad en pedazos – Al recordarlo los 3 subieron a los techos de los edificios ya que las calles eran poco seguras, ellos iban saltando de techo en techo.

¿?: - Chicos les debo una disculpa, joven lamento mucho lo sucedido, me sorprende lo mucho que amas a tu novia, chica de fuego lamento mucho haberle dicho amenaza y todo eso, creo que la disculpa seria aun mas larga, le debo la vida muchacha, por cierto chicos mi nombre es Ada Wong, lamento mucho que empezáramos mal.

F: - En ese caso bienvenida, yo soy Finn – Y yo soy la princesa Flama – Ada nos dirigimos hacia la estación de policía, una fuente nos informo que la ciudad volara en pedazos, quieres acompañarnos?

A.W: - Sera un gusto y tal vez de camino podamos ver a un amigo mio, León – León?, Finn crees que sea el mismo León, que conocemos – Así que conocen a León – Puede ser, pero tuvimos un problema con el y lo abandonamos, a el y sus compañeras.

Los chicos Iban hablando, cuando de camino escucharon un fuerte gruñido, se petrificaron en el lugar, dieron media vuelta y justo encima de ellos cayeron 3 Lickers, tenían uno para cada uno, Flama, Finn, y Ada comenzaron a disparares a cada uno de los 3 que eran, Finn le dio una pistola con 3 cargadores a Flama ya que ella se convirtió en humana con la PH, cada uno tenia que dispararle al que se le acercara ,entre los 3 los pudieron matar uno por uno, con su lengua uno de los Lickers tomo a Flama de una de la pierna la cual del susto soltó su pistola, comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el – Finn, Finn, ayuda, necesito una mano, gritaba Flama mientras era arrastrada, al darse cuenta Finn, tomo su cuchilla y se la lanzo a la lengua del Licker haciendo que esta cortara liberando a Flama la cual salio corriendo a ocultarse a las espaldas de Finn, Finn tomo su escopeta corredora, dejo que uno le los Lickers lo tomara, cuando estaba siendo arrastrado con su escopeta le disparo en la cabeza haciendo que esta volara en cientos de pedazos, aun con su escopeta pudo ver como uno de los Lickers se le estaba tirando encima a Ada, pegando un salto Finn voló en pedazos a ese otro, el que hacia falta Ada lo pudo matar gastando 2 cargadores, una vez entando todos seguros Finn le devolvió la pistola a Flama.

**EN Ooo**

La Dulce Princesa construyo una maquina mas grande para asegurarse de que los 2 pudieran regresar, ya que recordaban que sin la Princesa Flama, Finn no regresaría a Ooo.

DP: - Jake tengo otra maquina construida, aun necesitamos todas las joyas de las princesas de Ooo, la maquina que construí es lo suficientemente grande para que puedan pasar los 2, pero pongo en duda que el portal sea completamente estable, puede ser como la ultima vez un portal inestable.

J: - Bueno puede que funcione, el día de su desaparición Finn olvido en esa colina su espada de sangre de demonio, la cual guardo con mucho cuidado y la mantengo bien brillante y afilada.

M: - (suspiro de pena), Al rey helado solo le queda un intento el vejete ya uso uno buscando a Finn y a La Princesa Flama, le pedí que el que faltaba lo usara delante de nosotros, esta dispuesto a hacerlo, pero quiere que le prometan que trataran de asegurarle de que pueden regresar a Finn si su ultimo intento falla.

DP: - Lo entiendo bien Marcy, puedes decirle que lo regresaremos sin ningún problema y a que te refieres cuando dices que le aseguremos de que regresaremos a Finn cuando el haga su ultimo intento?

M: - Me dijo que no podrá regresar, así que quiere asegurarse de que podremos regresar a Finn cuando el falle que es lo más seguro.

J: - !Que¡, se sacrificara solo para que podamos regresar a Finn y a su Princesa? - Si Jake – Es muy valiente de su parte.

DP: - Bueno mientras hablaban todas las Princesa de Ooo vienen en camino, y escuche todo sobre lo que pasara en el ultimo intento del Rey Helado, aun que falle le construiremos una estatua en su honor.

Horas después el Rey Helado realizo su ultimo intento donde fue a dar a una tierra que le pareció igual a Ooo, hablo con un aldeano que encontró.

RH: - Disculpa, me puedes decir en donde estoy?

- Señor usted se encuentra en la tierra de Aaa.

RH: - La tierra de Aaa? - Si señor – Gracias sera acaso la tierra que siempre supe que existía?

El Rey Helado camino por todo el camino hasta que escucho a unas personas combatiendo, cuando se acercó a espiar observo a una chica humana con un gorro de conejo blanco y con una gata, al haber finalizado la pelea se acercó a ellas, y comenzó una hablar.

RH: - Buenas tardes señoritas, puedo saber sus nombres?

- Señor yo soy Fionna la humana y ella es Cake.

RH: - Puedo saber si aquí apareció un chico humano igual a ti llamado Finn, desapareció hace 2 días y no hemos podido encontrarlo, se perdió en otra dimensión junto con su novia La Princesa Flama, ellos se ven así, con esto el Rey Helado izo unas estatuas de hielo de Finn y su Princesa.

Fi: - No señor, mi hermana y yo hemos recorrido todo Aaa y jamas hemos visto a ellos 2, lo ciento tanto, pero jamas los encontrara aquí.

RH: - (suspiro de fracaso), supongo que tendré que buscar un lugar para vivir, mis intentos se agotaron ya no puedo regresar a Ooo.

El Rey Helado se fue derrotado a buscar un lugar para vivir, cuando se detuvo – Momento me dijeron que se llaman Fionna y Cake?.

C: - Sí, esos son nuestros nombres, al parecer nos conoce.

RH: - En cierto modo, no lo puedo creer esta es la tierra de las historias que les cuento a Finn, Jake y las Princesas que secuestro, pensó para si el Rey Helado, aunque en su fracaso el Rey Helado quería regresar a Ooo, ya no lo haría ya que estaba en un lugar que siempre supo que existía – Pasando los años el Rey Helado se quedo viviendo junto con su ahora esposa La Reina Helada. **esta es la ****única**** vez que menciono ****a Fionna, Cake y la tierra de****Aaa****.**

Mientras devuelta en Ooo, todas las Princesas esperaron y no regreso el Rey Helado, lo cual las alegro, pero a la vez las entristeció demasiado, especialmente a Marceline ya que fue gracias a él que pudo durar un largo tiempo viva después de la querrá de los hongos, la cual al regresar a casa se puso a llorar.

La Dulce Princesa preparo la maquina para otro intento después de alistar las joyas de las Princesas en su lugar.

El portal se abrió, y mostraron a Finn entregándole un objecto que ellos desconocían a Flama, se pusieron a llamarlos.

J: - Finn, Finn, hermano – Jake lo llamaba pero Finn no se daba cuenta – Finn no me escucha, Finn, hermano, Finn – Jake le tiro una piedra pero esta reboto – La piedra reboto?, que significa Princesa?

DP: - Jake!, creo que nosotros podemos ver a Finn, pero el a nosotros no – Que, lo estamos llamando en vano?! - Eso párese Jake, eso puede pasar muchas veces y no creo que sea la primera vez.

J: - Significa que puede pasar nuevamente?, se dijo Jake con preocupación – Si Jake, solo nos queda esperar algunos segundos, ya que puede que las hondas, aun no alcancen el lugar donde se encuentran – Muy bien esperare unos segundos – pasando 10 segundos Jake volvió a llamar a Finn – FINN, hermano me escuchas, Finn – Pero Finn no escuchaba en ese momento el portal creado colapso cerrándose y causando un cortocircuito en la maquina, la cual se calentó demasiado, haciendo PUFFF (Nube de explosión) – Nooo, ya Finn y la Princesa no regresaran, no volveré a ver a mi hermano (Suspiro de tristeza).

**En Rccoo C**

Finn, Flama y Ada continuaban corriendo hacia la estación de policía, durante el camino tanto Finn como Ada iban poniendo atención, por si notaban algún enemigo – Ooo, Chicos debo irme, y no se preocupen los veré en la Estación – Con esto Ada se retira del grupo, unos cuantos instantes después aparece por el lugar Jill Valentine – Chicos me alegra verlos de nuevo, que es lo que hacen aquí aun, creí que estaban escapando de la ciudad.

F: - Eso intentamos, pero una fuente nos dijo que la ciudad volara en pedazos y una de las únicas rutas es por la Estación de Policía, que es a donde nos dirigimos – Los puedo acompañar, también me dirijo a la Estación de policía – Muy bien tal vez nos encontremos con nuestros otros amigos, revisaremos el mapa, y buscar una ruta – es una buena idea, la ruta corta nos servirá de mucho – Te tengo una noticia Flama.

PF: - Cual es? - La ruta corta pasa por la armería a la que fuimos con Oliveira – Que, es lo que dices, como que la corta pasa por esa armería? - al parecer la armería esta a 3 cuadras al contrario de donde nos fuimos con él – Ese infeliz , lo quemare cuando lo vea, o le daré un balazo si estoy como humana – Oye no le tocaras ni un dedo a Oliveira o después te daré uno a ti – Bien como digas Valentine.

F: - Chicas, ya que pasaremos por esa armería, recarguemos y recojamos mas municiones.

J:V: - Buena idea Finn, honestamente estoy casi vaciá de balas, para mi pistola G17, solo me queda el cargador que tiene puesto y solo me quedan 5 balas, de las 17 que tienen cada uno – Muy bien, a la armería se a dicho – Los 3 se fueron corriendo hacia la armería.

En la armería Finn cambio su cuchilla por una mas grande y buena según le recomendó Valentine, tomo 2 cajas mas de cargadores para se Beretta 92, 6 cargadores para su fusil de asalto, 3 cajas de cargadores para su escopeta corredora, también tomo 3 granadas – Valentine se acerco y tomo 3 cajas de cargadores para su G17, una escopeta corredora de un color distinto a la de Finn, una caja de cartuchos para ella – Flama encontró entre los bultos – Finn, cual de estos bultos es aprueba de fuego? – Flama si lo que quieres es un bulto mas grande, este es aprueba de fuego, y en su interior esta cubierto con un material especial que protege cualquier cosa del fuego – Flama lo tomo, y al igual que Finn se armo, ella también tomo una Beretta 92 , con 2 cajas de cargadores, una cuchilla como la de Finn – Eso alegro a Finn, y los 3 se retiraron rumbo a la estación de policía.

El plan que tenia Flama era simple, cuando tuviera que convertirse en humana con la PH, solo tendría que sacar la pistola del bulto, cuando regresara a ser un elemental de fuego antes del cambio la pondría en el bulto, para no provocar una explosión.

Faltando 2 cuadras para llegar a la estación de policía, se encontraron con un hombre rubio caminando el cual estaba cambiando de apariencia.

J:V: - William Birkin?.

W:B: - Ooo, vean quien es, si es Jill Valentine, la compañera de Chris Redfield, pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad al igual que él, por lo que veo me equivoque.

PF: - Señor Birkin, que es lo que le esta pasando?

W.B: - De verdad lo quieres saber chica, lo que pasa es que me inyecte el peligroso virus G, para burlarme de la muerte y mira funciono – No entiendo burlarse de la muerte?, le pregunto Finn – Si joven veras hace un tiempo un equipo enviado por Umbrella me ataco casi dejándome muerto, lo hicieron solo para robarme el virus G, para su jefe, antes de morir yo mismo me inyecte una pequeña muestra que tenia en el bolsillo, lamentablemente me esta provocando esta mutación, que no puedo controlar.

Birkin comenzó a cambiar su apariencia, transformándolo en un horrible monstruo – Sera con ustedes que pondré a prueba el poder de esta mutación – Mientras mas tiempo transcurría mas rápido se transformaba William, hasta que finalizo su transformación, creando a un horrible monstruo con un ojo enorme en el lado derecho (mutante G 1), se encontró un palo de madera lo tomo y se lanzo sobre los chicos, Jill, Finn y Flama pudieron evitar el impacto, se dieron cuenta que lo que quería Birkin era matarlos sacaron sus pistolas, cuando el se acerco, comenzaron a dispararle.

Birkin se lazo encima de Flama, esta comenzó a dispararle en la cara, lo mas cerca posible del ojo, pero por lo nerviosa que estaba fallando cada tiro, justo cuando, el mutante Birkin estaba por darle un golpe con su palo de la nada salio Finn quien lee clavo su cuchilla en el ojo haciendo que el mutante Birkin se quejara, saco la cuchilla de su ojo, y se la lanzo a Finn devuelta, la cuchilla Finn la pudo esquivar antes de que esta lo cortara lo cual no le salio bien ya tenia un ligero roce – Finn, estas herido – Le dijo preocupada Flama – No te preocupes no es nada – Birkin continua atacando, como Finn fue quien lo lastimo, el seria su objetivo, Birkin se lanzo hacia Finn y comenzó a golpearlo, para poder quitarle a Birkin de encima Jill y Flama comenzaron a dispararle, Flama calculo y le disparo justo en el centro del ojo, lo cual ocasiono que el objetivo fueran los 2 – Finn, tengo una idea, mira a tu derecha hay un tanque de agua, puedo tirarlo para deshacernos de Birkin – Puede ser buena idea – Yo la pensé así que yo la realizare.

PF: - Escuchen los 2 tienen buena puntería, mantenerlo justo debajo o en las cercanías del tanque, para que el agua lo golpee y podamos escapar – Muy bien, dijeron Valentine y Finn a la vez.

F: - Jill as notado que cada vez que le disparan en el ojo se queja de dolor y se mantiene quieto – Y que con eso – Le lanzare mi cuchilla para pegarla en el ojo cuando se queje tu gastas un cargador en el ojo mientras recargas yo gasto otro, que opinas tu disparas mientras recargo y yo disparo mientras recargas, bien – Bien.

Finn lanzo su cuchilla y esta se clavo en el ojo de Birkin, Valentine le comenzó a disparar justo en el ojo cuando Birkin se quito la cuchilla de Finn – Como vas Flamita? – Esperen un poco, el tanque cuesta que se mueva, tendré que destruirle las 2 Bases de adelante para poder tirarlo – Te daré mi escopeta corredora, es mejor que un hacha para esas bases de madera como esas.

Flama tomo la escopeta y le disparo a las bases que sostenían el tanque por delante, realizo un ultimo esfuerzo mientras Finn se encontraba disparando a Birkin justo en el ojo mientras Valentine recargaba, el tanque se rompió, disparándose contra Birkin, de mala suerte llevándose a Valentine con el – JILLLLL – Gritaron Finn y Flama a la vez, estando todos tristes escullaron a alguien llamándolos, era Jill que se sostenía de una barra metálica, Finn fue y ayudo a Valentine a subir nuevamente, una vez que se deshicieron de Birkin, Flama observo como el paso de monstruo nuevamente a humano.

Los 3 se fueron nuevamente caminando saltando los edificios para poder evitar las legiones de zombis y de Lickers, que era posible estuvieran en las calles del lugar donde caminaban aparte de que era la ruta mas corta tenían que salir de la ciudad lo mas rápido posible, ya estaban observando la estación de policía, cayeron a césped, y comenzaron a caminar escucharon muchos lamentos alrededor de ellos apareció una legión de zombis, sacaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a disparar, pero eran demasiados para solo 3, como elemento fuego Flama seria útil, pero en ese momento ella estaba como humana, de un momento a otro un hombre entro por la misma ruta que nuestros amigos, Finn guardo su pistola y saco su fusil de asalto, una vez cambiado de arma Finn se dispuso a dispararle a los zombis, Jill y Flama con sus pistolas se dispusieron a disparar, una vez que mataron los 4 a la cantidad necesaria de zombis los 4 entraron en la estación de policía, y encontraron a Claire corriendo junto con Sherry, la cual al ver a Finn se paro en seco.

- Finn, dijo Sherry con alegría y corrió a abrazar a Finn – Bien Sherry también me da gusto verte – Sherry miro a Flama, la cual se estaba acercando para saludarla, no lo izo al notar que Sherry se abrazo con mas fuerza a Finn, pero con temor esta vez.

PF: - Sherry también me da gusto verte, me da mucha alegría estar nuevamente contigo, y verte sin herida alguna (suspiro de tristeza) – Estoy seguro que a Sherry también le da gusto verte Flamita – Claire noto que con ustedes no esta León, le paso algo malo?.

Claire: - Flama, Finn, unos metros después de que nos dejaron, León se sintió mal por lo que hizo y se separo para buscarlos a los 2, no hemos recibido noticias de el – Si y todo es culpa de la chica fuego, dijo Sherry lo cual hizo sentir mal a Flama – Sherry no digas eso, no es culpa de ella, ni de nadie.

F: - Claire tienes el comunicador? – Si Finn – Dámelo lo llamare, si no responde iré a buscarlo.

Finn tomo el comunicador y llamo a León – León, soy Finn, responde – Aquí León, Finn me alegro de escucharte – León a todos nos urge que regreses a la estación rápido, Umbrella volara la ciudad en pedazos, tienes que regresar ahora, entiendes, recuerda PUFFF – Bien voy en camino – Ok – Dicho eso Finn miro al grupo – Dice León que viene en camino – Bien, se escucho gritar a Sherry de alegría.

F: - Chicos si lo que Nicholai Ginovaeff nos dijo es cierto debemos ir al sótano y encontrar una entrada a un laboratorio de Umbrella que se encuentra debajo de este edificio – El grupo se fue en camino – Pero recuerden según nos dijeron gran parte de los zombis salieron de ese laboratorio, estaremos entrando en el estomago de la bestia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo amigo**

**En la tierra de Ooo.**

J: - Princesa, esta todo preparado, para otro intento, tenemos que regresar a Finn devuelta a Ooo.

DP: - Estas consciente que sin la Princesa Flama, Finn no regresara a Ooo – Lo se pero ya lo tengo pensado – Que es lo que harás? – El regresara si o si, aunque sea solo – Finn no regresara sin su Princesa.

Me: - Princesa la maquina esta lista y preparada para su uso – Gracias Mentita, les diste aviso a cada princesa de Ooo – Si Princesa a cada una, ya deben de llegar.

**En Rccoo C**

F: - Recuerden chicos el sótano, esperare a León, vallan ustedes por delante, lo esperare en el techo – Iré contigo Finn – No Flamita, tu seras mas útil cuidando de Sherry, y a las demás chicas, yo lo esperare solo.

Con esto Finn corre dirección a las escaleras del techo, pero es detenido por Flama.

PF: - Pero Finn, que tal si se abre otro portal – terminarías yéndote sin mi – Flamita bien sabes que eso jamas pasara – Y que tal si pasa – Tu tranquila, yo nervioso, te prometo que me marchare sin ti, así termine perdiendo el único portal en 500 años, animo confiá en mi – Con esto Finn y Flama se dan un beso de despedida.

Finn escalaba las escaleras hacia el techo esperando a León, comenzó a escuchar gruñidos y varios objetivos acercándose a él, para suerte de Finn tenia su pistola recién recargada, puso atención y pudo observar a 2 docenas de perros corriendo hacia él, los cuales se detuvieron y corrieron aumentando su velocidad, Finn uno por uno comenzó a disparar en la cabeza, los perros iban cayendo uno por uno, casi termino con los perros cuando comenzó a escuchar lamentos por todos lados, se preocupo y de la nada salio una legión de zombis.

F: - Hay mamá y tengo mis pistolas descargadas, necesito tiempo para poder recargar – Finn vio un pequeño conducto de aire, entro y recargo sus pistolas.

El problema era que los zombis tenían completamente sellado el conducto – Aunque el les disparara ellos se quedarían atorados en ese lugar – Maldita sea, fue un error meterme en este conducto, no se que tenga detrás de mi, y el frente es muy peligroso para salir solo con disparos, estoy atorado, atrapado.

Finn creyó estar perdido, en ese momento sintió como una ráfaga de viento venia por detrás de él – Aaa – Finn siguió el conducto usando las ráfagas de aire como camino, usándolas y sacando provecho de eso, llego a un punto en el que se podía ver piso y un gran campo completamente vació de zombis según el reojo que dio al lugar, pero el conducto de salida estaba cerrado si realizaba algún sonido fuerte podría atraer nuevamente hacia él a esa legión de zombis, por lo cual saco un pequeño cuchillo que tenia entre las piernas, el otro seria demasiado grande como para poder usarlo y uno por uno Finn, fue quitando los tornillos del seguro, los 8 tornillos cayeron al suelo y el pudo salir.

Unas vez afuera vio como se abrió el portal a Ooo, Finn no le dio importancia ya que con el no se encontraba Flama – Finn, hermanito – se escucho la voz de Jake llamándolo – Sin saberlo Finn tenia la suerte de estar en un lugar lleno de varillas con cables en su interior, que le servirían más adelante.

J: - Finn quiero que cruces el portal en este momento – La Princesa Flama no esta conmigo y sabes que sin ella no pasara – No nos importa la Princesa Flama, nos importas tu, todo Ooo quiere que solo tu regreses – Jake por ultima vez no regresare sin mi Princesa, si me tengo que quedar aquí por 300 años acompañándola así sera – Tu lo pediste Finn.

Jake uso sus poderes elásticos para atrapar las piernas de Finn – Jake suéltame, este no es un buen lugar para esto – Pero Jake siguió arrastrándolo hacia el portal para obligarlo a cruzar – Finn luchaba para zafarse del arrastre de Jake cuando escucho un gruñido, Finn vio una tubería donde podía atorarse para evitar que Jake lo siguiera arrastrando, mientras ponía atención, después pudo observar como de su lado derecho pareció Némesis, mientras que de su lado izquierdo apareció Birkin en etapa 2 (esta vez tenia la cabeza casi desaparecida y unas garras grandes en el brazo derecho) – ME CAGO EN LA PUTA – grito Finn – Jake quiero que me suertes, es completamente urgente – También urge que regreses a Ooo – Debí haberle hecho caso a Flamita y traerla conmigo, Jake suéltame, es urgente y demasiado – También es demasiado urgente que regreses a Ooo – Bien sabes que no pienso volver a Ooo sin mi amada Princesa – Al propio Finn se atoro en una de las barreras del conducto del agua.

Némesis preparo uno de sus proyectiles y se lo lanzo a Finn, mientras el oraba para poder dar una buena pelea en esa posición y con esa desventaja – Al acercarse el proyectil, para su suerte Finn lo tomo con una mano lo levanto un poco y el proyectil se fue directo hacia Birkin, el cual salio volando y fue a dar al suelo en la calle, pero a diferencia de la otra vez Birkin de un solo salto regreso al techo de la estación de policía, Finn decidió que primero se quitaría a Birkin – Némesis lanzo otro proyectil, Finn lo tomo con la mano y lo dirigió hacia Birkin pero esta vez lo apunto hacia el suelo causando que este se rompiera debajo de Birkin causando u agujero causando que cayera adentro del edificio – con eso el único problema era Némesis, el cual estaba a punto de coger su metralleta cuando alguien detrás de él le dio 4 balazos, Némesis se volteo y recibió una patada elevada en el rostro la cual causo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, ese alguien era Ada – Ada – dijo Finn con alegría – Mientras Ada se encargaba de Némesis – Finn se encargo de Jake.

F: - Jake quiero que me sueltes – No pasara Finn te traeré conmigo en este momento y cruzaras ese portal así sea a la fuerza – No puedes obligarme – Con eso Finn observa una gran consola detrás de Jake, que tenia un enorme diamante brillando de color dorado , unas al parecer piedras que giraban al rededor de él – Dulce Princesa, que es ese diamante y las piedras al rededor de él? – Finn todo eso es la fuente de poder, las joyas de cada princesa de Ooo y la maquina que crea los portales – Que pasaría si él cristal es destruido?

DP: - Las joyas regresarían a su respectiva princesa y la maquina estallaría en pedazos, aun así con solo las joyas de las coronas de las princesas se puede abrir un portal de solo 10 minutos – Con todas? – Si Finn con todas, sin hacer falta una.

Con eso Finn toma su pistola apunta al diamante y gasta un cargador completo,causando que el diamante se comenzara a abril causando pequeños fragmentos, él diamante esta a punto de estallar, la maquina comenzó a causar pequeñas explosiones el movimiento circular de las joyas comenzó a bajar de velocidad, Finn aprovecho y destruyo una de las joyas de una de las princesa, las joyas saltaron de la maquina regresaron a sus princesas, solo hacia falta el diamante, le siguió disparando y con cada disparo este comenzó a abrirse cada vez mas, hasta que finalmente la maquina junto con el diamante estallaron en el pedazos, si no quería perder un brazo Jake tubo que soltar a Finn, él cual se libero del tubo donde estaba atorado y fue a ayudar a Ada, entre los 2 pudieron deshacerse de Némesis, él cual estaba a punto de usar su metralleta contra Ada – Finn lo tomo del brazo y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo apunto directo hacia la boca de este y Finn solo puso a funcionar la metralleta haciendo que esta se comenzara a disparar directo en la cara de Némesis, él cual se canso y golpeo a Finn para quitárselo de encima, mientras Ada con movimientos rápidos se le tiro encima para darle un golpe y una patada – Al suelo – le grito Finn, al lo cual Ada se agallo, Finn gasto un cargador con Némesis – De un pronto a otro desde una distancia se pudo ver a una chica usando una grúa con una cadena para atrapar a Némesis y quitárselo a Finn y a Ada de encima, él cual fue directo a dar a la parte que Nicholai les dijo claramente que no fueran – Después de 15 minutos de espera con ellos se reunió León, no tenían por donde entrar al edificio ya que todas las entradas estaban llenas de zombis, los cuales los empezaron a perseguir, los 3 comenzaron a correr, pero se terminaron quedando rodeados, el único posible escape era el agujero que dejo Finn cuando lanzo a Birkin dentro del edificio, en ese momento no era importante encontrarse con Birkin, era mas importante escapar de la legión de zombis que los seguían.

A. W: - Chicos por lógica todos esos zombis comenzaran a caer a montón siguiéndonos, pero mientras se reincorporan tenemos tiempo de alejarnos – Tienes razón, le dijo León – Con esto todos siguieron su camino.

Comenzaron a bajar todas las escaleras, caminaron un poco al no encontrar rivales, encontraron las gradas al sótano las cuales comenzaron a bajar, una vez en el sótano, los 3 comenzaron a escuchar balazos – Los 3 corrieron al lugar de donde provenían, estos venían del estacionamiento, encontraron a Claire y Flama peleando contra Birkin, mientras Sherry se mantenía lo mas alejada posible tanto del monstruo como de Flama – Al verlo Finn grito – BIRKIN – Birkin? – Se preguntaron León y Ada – León dame una mano, saca tu cuchilla y lancemos las directo en el ojo, en cierto modo ese es su punto débil cada vez que se la tiro en el ojo se queja de dolor – Finn y León las prepararon y las lanzaron, a la vez que los 3 salieron corriendo a ayudar a sus amigas – El plan salio según se dio las 2 cuchillas impactaron directo en Birkin estando los 5 reunidos formaron un circulo alrededor de Sherry para cuidarla con su mano Birkin se quito las cuchillas las cuales lanzo devuelta a Finn y León que las detuvieron con un balazo, mientras los demás peleaban contra Birkin Finn se detuvo, miro a Sherry saco su frasco de CCN y se lo dio a Sherry – Sherry, mira estoy seguro de que te estas quemando un poco al tener a Flamita así de cerca, cuando sientas que te estas quemando demasiado saca uno de estos confites y comelo, en ese momento se dio vuelta y siguió disparándole a Birkin junto con los demás, después de unos cuantos disparos – Finn saco una granada de humo – Chicos prepárense para correr como cobardes – Finn retiro el seguro y lanzo la granada directamente donde se encontraba Birkin, cuando el humo salio cubrieron la nariz y boca de Sherry para que no pudiera respirar por completo ese humo, cuando el humo se disipo todos nuestros amigos ya no se encontraban.

**EN OOO**

J: - Princesa, ya pudo reparar la maquina – si Jake la maquina pero necesito uranio para un único intento y un diamante nuevo del mismo tamaño y una joya nueva para la corona de la princesa laurel ya que Finn la destruyo, buscando todo se encontraría en 500 años – 500 AÑOS, no puedo esperar tanto.

DP: - Jake hay otra forma pero seria demasiado peligro y no creo que quiera colaborar – De quien se trataría Princesa – Eso es lo malo tenemos que sacarlo de la dimensión donde tu y Finn lo mandaron – No estas hablando del LICH – Si Jake de él, solo él puede generar todo el poder necesario para poder abrir el portal y honestamente prefiero que Finn encuentre solo la forma de regresar que pedir la ayuda del LICH.

**En RCCOO C**

Todos lograron encontrar una puerta de metal brindado y el símbolo de Umbrella en ella a lo cual supusieron era la entrada, a la par tenia un teclado de números – Ada – Si Finn – Se supone que eres una espiá cierto? – Si Finn y la mejor entrenada en todo el mundo – Dijo Ada orgullosa – Bien demuéstrame que es cierto y viola esta cerradura para que podamos entrar.

Ada tenia unos lentes demasiado especiales, de ellos saco unos cables y los conecto al cerrojo, se los coloco y puso numero por numero que le mostraban los lentes, eran un total de 4 números – Las puerta se abrió y todos entraron mientras felicitaban a Ada por lo buena que era.

F: - Muy bien Ada, honestamente estaba dudando de que pudieras hacerlo – Muchas gracias Finn – Lamentablemente la puerta se cerraba lentamente y le dio tiempo a Birkin para entrar al laboratorio.

Después de un tiempo Todos encontraron varias decenas de zombis, mientras les disparaban Finn observo un punto caliente junto con un brillo rojo que disparaba bolas de fuego, él tenia a Flama a la par de él así que con ayuda de Flama corrieron hacia ese fuego y pudieron ver a un chico lanzando bolas de fuego a varios zombis, Finn y y Flama tomaron la decisión de brindarle ayuda al chico fuego, Flama le lanzaba bolas de fuego mientras Finn les disparaba, llegaron mas zombis y los 3 ya estaban juntos espalda con espalda, Finn disparaba, mientras Flama y el chico Fuego lanzaban bolas de fuego, después de un tiempo, por cada zombi que mataban, aparecían 3 mas para reemplazarlo – Ambos acuéstense – Grito Flama, al instante Finn se tiro al suelo y jalo al chico fuego, Flama realizo unas piruetas y unas hondas de fuego salieron de ella partiendo a la mitad a todos los zombis – Ambos chicos se levantaron, Finn se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, mientras el chico fuego se preguntaba que fue lo que paso – Mi novio practicaba valet, pero no lo siguió haciendo ya que sucedía eso – Aun así me sorprende – No te sorprendas mucho – le dijo Flama acercándose a Finn.

F: - Y dinos, quien eres? – Soy el príncipe Flama y provengo de la tierra de Aaa, en Aaa mi novia Fionna la humana me llamaba Flame – Un momento dijiste humana?

FL(Flame): - Si, Fionna la humana – Fionna, Fionna – se repetía Finn.

PF: - Finn, tiene algo malo el nombre Fionna – Fionna, Fionna? – Varios recuerdos le cayeron a Finn como un balazo – Finn, paso algo malo?

- El mar, el mar, todo es culpa de ese maldito mar – Decía Finn mientras respiraba de forma rápida – Fionna, es mi hermana gemela, ella y yo nacimos con los ojos de nuestra madre, ella los tenia claros de color azul zafiro como los míos y de nuestro padre el cabello lacio y rubio dorado – ya lo recuerdo a mi familia humana, el maldito mar la mato – Siendo bebés Fionna y yo estábamos en nuestras respectivas sillas de comer recibiendo el alimento que nuestra madre preparo para nosotros, cuando comenzó a llover, y junto con la lluvia un feroz viento, y una luna llena mientras era de noche – Decía Finn espantado, mientras Flama y Flame se preocupaban – empezaron esas horribles olas, golpeando las paredes de nuestra casa, asustándonos a mi y a Fionna, el viento era terrible técnicamente movía nuestras sillas, el agua de la lluvia estaba inundando la casa, tirando las sillas con nosotros en ellas,las sillas se destrozaron y el viento termino llevándonos volando, con él poder que tenia en ese momento hacia ese violento y furioso mar, nuestra madre intento salvarnos pero por el agua que entro en la casa no pudo llegar a nosotros, ambos caímos directamente en el mar.

Nuestros padres se tiraron al mar para rescatarnos, mi padre fue por mi y mi madre por Fionna, vi claramente como una enorme roca cayo sobre mi madre y llevándola hacia el fondo aplanadora, mientras a Fionna se la llevo una corriente de agua, yo estaba aterrado el mar me estaba arrebatando a mi familia, el violento mar continuaba mi padre logro sacarme y me coloco sobre un tronco hueco que uso como bote, me coloco en el, antes de que él pudiera subir, se le toro en el pie una cuerda que se lo llevo hasta el fondo, desde entonces no volví a ver a mi familia humana, ya que sabia que mis padre estaban muertos, al igual que mi hermana Fionna después de eso fui encontrado por Joshua y Margared, mientras yo lloraba, ellos supieron que me llamaba Finn ya que mi gorro tenia mi nombre en la parte de atrás, ellos me educaron y me cuidaron como si fuera uno de sus hijos, al pasar el tiempo aceptaron que así los llamara Padre y Madre.

PF: - Finn, no pensé que habías sufrido tanto en tu niñez – le dijo Flama abrazándolo, mientras lloraba junto con él, Flame estaba mas tranquilo pero igual de triste, al igual que los demás que solo escucharon la mitad de la historia.

De un pronto a otro comenzaron a escuchar lamentos por todos lados, y una manada de zombis comenzó a aparecer por todos lados mientras Finn estaba en el suelo en posición fetal mientras tenia una cara de terror (como esas que se ponen cuando se ve al diablo), todos León, Claire, Ada, Flama y Flame disparaban balas y bolas de fuego.

PF: - Finn amor tienes que reponerte necesitamos tu ayuda – Lo que Flama no sabia es que a pocos metros de ella estaba un Licker, la cual con su lengua comenzó a arrastrarla hacia él – Con el grito que pego Finn se repuso.

- Finn, ayuda – Gritaba Flama – él cual se levanto y con su cuchilla, corto la lengua del Licker mientras la hacia lanzada, Flama se levanto y se coloco detrás de él para protegerse, él Licker se lanzo encima de Finn, quien con su escopeta corredora le disparo volando la cabeza – Flama estas bien? – Si, pensé que no te repondrías – decía Flama triste – Si es un recuerdo triste, pero en mi vida no hay nada mas importante que tú, tú eres lo mejor que me paso en lo que tengo de vida, mi querida Flama – Finn que cosas dices – Luego se sonrojaron – Flama con mas razón al haber escuchado lo que dijo Finn – Ellos mientras los demás mataban zombis, se dieron un cálido beso, Flame los – Oigan chicos nos pueden ayudar, después tendrán tiempo para las acrobacias de lengua, cierto Finn saco su pistola y comenzó a disparar a los zombis junto con los demás, al terminar todos les dieron sus condolencias a Finn por la tragedia que tubo – Finn debemos continuar, recuerdas, PUFF – Le dijo Flame imitando una nube de explosión con su fuego – Cierto, que esperamos vámonos.

F: - A y dime Flame que es lo que hacías en la parte interna de este laboratorio, eres uno de los conejillos de indias – No, soy jefe de seguridad – (silbido), jefe de seguridad, genial atravesamos una puerta brindada gracias a la chica de rojo, supongo que sabes los códigos de acceso – Si, los se todos – Eso nos servirá de mucho, continuemos, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso – Con eso todos comenzaron a correr, no tenían tiempo para caminar ya que tenían que escapar de la ciudad.

Durante el camino mataron varias legiones de zombis y varios Licker – Sherry aun se mantenías alejada lo mas posible de Flama y del chico fuego – Ellos pasaron el primero y segundo nivel – en el tercero se encontraron nuevamente con Birkin – Birkin – gritaron -finn y Flama.

-W.B: - Aaa, que bien tengo a todos mi rivales reunidos para matarlos, Que piensas Finn, de mi nueva transformación y veo que tu novia parece envuelta en fuego, al igual que el joven que esta a la par de él que les parece si les doy un poco de trabajo, les advierto este lugar sera su tumba.

Esta vez Birkin estaba como el mutante G 3: - Mutación completa de todo el cuerpo, el desarrollo corporal es desmesurado siendo muy grande y fuerte, los 2 muñones se han desarrollado poseyendo ahora cuatro brazos con garras afiladas, ademas la cabeza – Carcasa se ha desarrollado volviéndose acorazada (mientras la original se borrando poco a poco del cuerpo), desarrolla varios ojos gigantes y comienzan a divisarse varias puás oseas en el pecho.

Como la velocidad de Birkin mejoro como mutante G 3, lo único que se podía hacer era correr mientras le disparaban, de dispararle se ocupaban León, Finn, y Flame, mientras los demás corrían hacia una puerta brindada que encontraron que conducía a un nivel inferior, el M G3 (Mutante G 3), era mas rápido que ellos, Finn le dispara mientras realiza un salto quedando detrás de él, le tomo el brazo derecho y se lo clavo en el pecho acercándose mas le clavo también la cuchilla en el ojo, M G3 se quejo de dolor, estuvo apunto de darle un arañazo a Finn, cuando con esferas de fuego Flame, junto con disparos de León, justo aparentemente en su punto débil, mientras con las chicas estaba Ada violando la cerradura de la puerta brindad, al lograr abrirla mando a Claire a que llamara a los chicos que seguían combatiendo a M G3 – Chicos, la puerta esta abierta – Con la señal de Claire, Finn saco de su bulto una granada de humo, en el momento de tirarla el M G3 atrapo a Flame, en un intento de ayudarlo él les grito – Corran, váyanse, yo buscare otra ruta después de deshacerme de él, corran – decía después de envolver a M G3 en llamas, en ese momento todos corrieron hasta la puerta guiados por Claire.

Los chicos entraron sin Flame en el nivel 2, lo cual al parecer era malo para ellos, aparte de Flama, Flame era de gran ayuda – En el nivel 1, Flame continuaba peleando contra M G3, se le ocurrió una idea fue corriendo hacia M G3, se le tiro encima usando sus 4 brazos como apoyo y estallo en llamas realizo las mas fuertes que pudo calentando de forma extrema las paredes y techo metálico de ese nivel, mientras M G3 se quejaba del dolor no solo de sus propias quemaduras si no también de las quemaduras que le estaban realizando las paredes, el techo y el piso de ese nivel – Flame corrió hacia otra puerta brindad, que abrió un ascensor, que conducía solamente al nivel 3, donde se bajo.

Los chicos iban caminando hasta que se encontraron con un hombre extraño para ellos este hombre era muy alto, estaba vestido de verde y parecía muy rudo, este hombre los ataco embistiéndolos, al parecer solo se necesitara uno para derrotarlo, ellos decidieron que seria Flama.

El hombre embistió a Flama, la cual se hizo a un lado para evitarlo – Ella le empezó a mandar hondas de fuego, el hombre comenzó a retroceder, el hombre se le tiro encima a Flama, la cual se defendió con una bola grande de fuego, ella decidió realizar algo un poco riesgoso – se dirigió corriendo hacia el hombre lo tomo de los brazos y se envolvió en llamas el hombre se encontraba envuelto en fuego, ella calentó la parte del nivel donde se encontraba el hombre – Una vez que ese hombre se deshizo de las llamas de su cuerpo comenzó a quedarse pegado por el calor de la parte donde estuvo peleando con Flama mientras ella y los demás corrían hacia la siguiente puerta brindada.

Una vez que encontraron la puerta Ada la violo, poniendo un código de 4 números según fueron apareciendo por medio de sus lentes – Al entrar se encontraron con una enorme legión de zombis y esta vez estaban bien atrapados, ya que aparte de los zombis se encontraban también 10 Lickers, y una pequeña jaulia de perros.

Como eran 5 adultos y 1 infante los chicos formaron un circulo en el cual colocaron a Sherry en su interior para protegerla del peligro todos comenzaron a dispararle a los zombis, los cuales se acercaron amenazantes a ellos, hacia Finn llegaron corriendo los perros como era una pequeña jaulia no le costo deshacerse de los 15 perros que lo amenazaban, mientras Flama se desasía de los 10 Lickers que se le acercaban con cuchillas de fuego y "disparos" de fuego que le estuvo enseñando Flame – Mientras León, Claire, y Ada mataron a todos los zombis queda se quedaron sin cargadores – A los cuales Finn tuvo que darles 5 cargadores nuevos a cada uno, que saco de su mochila mágica.

F: - Chicos en que nivel nos encontramos? Según ese letrero estamos en el nivel 3, les dijo Flame apareciendo detrás de ellos – Flame – dijeron Finn y Flama a la vez, los cuales corrieron a abrazarlo (Flama) y estrechar su mano (Finn) – Viejo porque tardaste tanto.

FL: - Disculpe jefe fue difícil deshacerse de Birkin sabias.

F: - Muy bien ya perdimos tiempo salgamos de esta maldita ciudad, recuerden que volara en pedazos en cualquier momento – Los chicos continuaron su camino a través del nivel 3 – una pequeña legión de zombis apareció detrás de ellos.

Fue como Finn dijo – recuerden entraremos en el estomago de la bestia – Estuvieron matando mas zombis en ese laboratorio que en toda la ciudad – la legión se acerco a ellos, asombrosa mente estos estaban callados – nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Finn grito.

**Minutos antes**

Finn y los chicos iban caminando, Finn pudo observar sombras, pero no le dio importancia ya que pensó que eran las sombras de ellos y continuaron caminando – cuando Finn espero por un momento a Flama a la cual un zombi estuvo a punto de morderla, el zombi estaba a centímetros del cuello de Flama, al darse cuenta Finn grito – FLAMA CUIDADO – fue y la empuja causando que el zombi mordiera el brazo izquierdo de Finn, el zombi lo tenia bien atrapado – Finn con su pistola se arriesgo y disparo al zombi, el sabia que al darle al zombi un balazo tal vez se traspasaría el brazo con la bala – ante el grito de Finn todos corrieron hacia donde estaba y lo encontraron apoyado a Flama mientras le salia sangre del brazo, todos pensaron que fue por culpa de Flama, cuando notaron que la herida era de una mordida y un balazo, Flama solo lo estaba llevando hacia el grupo mientras ella y Flame prestaban atención.

FL: - Finn supongo que sabes lo que pasara, cierto – Le dijo Flame levantando una ceja – Si, me convertiré en un zombi – le contesto Finn – Claro, se puede evitar contesto él.

PF: - COMO, CONTESTA FLAME, COMO EVITO QUE MI FINN SE CONVIERTA EN ZOMBI - Tendríamos que ir por el antivirus, el problema es que se encuentra en el nivel 2, cerca de donde me deshice de Birkin – Regresare por el antivirus y tu me acompañaras.

F: - Flamita estas segura de que lo quieres hacer – Si Finn tu me has cuidado con tu vida ahora me toca a mi cuidar de ti, Flame es jefe de seguridad en este lugar, él me llevara en donde se encuentra el antivirus. Flame coloco en tus manos la vida de mi querida Flama, vallan por eso y regresen los 2 – Los 3 dijo Ada – No Ada tu seras mas útil aquí, como Flame estará ausente depende de ti abrir los cerrojos de las puertas, quien los acompañara sera León, recuerda coloco en ustedes 2 la vida de Flama regresen si ella y los matare a ambos, y créeme Flame yo se matar elementos fuego, un libro en la biblioteca de la princesa tortuga me dijo como se realiza.

FL: - Muy bien viejo, te realizare algo que te dolerá mucho, por lo que veo el mayor daño lo realizo la bala, la mordida no toco órganos vitales, pero igual te podrá llegar a matar, tenemos 3 horas antes de que pase la transformación.

Flame se encendió y toco los órganos de Finn afectados y no afectados – metió un dedo en donde se encontraba la herida del balazo – Finn pudo resistir el dolor de la quemadura que le estaba provocando Flame – lo cual lo sorprendió – enseguida lo sostuvo del brazo en la parte mordida y comenzó a quemar para cicatrizarla – para sorpresa de todos en ningún momento Finn se quejo.

FL: - Finn, como fue que no te quejaste de las quemaduras que te realice – Tengo un elemento fuego como novia, cuando realmente se molesta me envuelve en llamas, lo cual no me importa, ya no me duele el fuego ya que estoy acostumbrado a él – Pues bien chicos recuerden que tenemos que regresar al nivel 2 por el antivirus.

F: - Chicos vengan un momento – León y Flame se acercaron a Finn, Finn los tomo de las camisetas y los amenazo – escuchen bien si se les ocurre regresar sin mi novia viva, los matare a ambos, entienden y ambos hacienden con la cabeza.

Los 3 chicos fueron al nivel 2 para buscar el antivirus para curar a Finn – Mientras Claire y Ada le prohibieron a Finn usar sus armas para ayudarlas a cuidar de Sherry – Chicas las ayudare durante el camino – NO, Finn nosotras cuidaremos de ti y de Sherry, no queremos que el virus avance mas rápido por moverte demasiado, caminaron por varios metros y no encontraron nada, lo cual no era buena señal.

A.W: - Odio el silencio, es la calma antes de la tormenta – pocos minutos después Ada se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ya que 3 docenas de zombis aparecieron en su camino.

- Sherry tapate los oídos – le dijo Finn, lo cual Sherry realizo – Maldita sea – grito él, como Ada y Claire tenían que cuidar de Sherry y de Finn, ellas se pusieron en posiciones diferentes – Claire estaba frente de ellos y Ada estaba detrás de ellos, a lo cual comenzaron a disparar a los zombis que se acercaban a ellos – Cuando alguna de las 2 se quedaba sin balas Finn sacaba 5 cargadores los cuales se los daban a ellas – pasaron 15 minutos y ellas pudieron con todos esos zombis – A lo cual todos los chicos continuaron su camino.

Rumbo al nivel 2 Flama, Flame y León estaban un poco preocupados por Finn, el esfuerzo que debe estar poniendo para poder proteger a Sherry y las chicas – Ya que pensaron que como el único hombre era su deber protegerlas, no se dieron cuenta de que Ada y Claire lo obligaron a entregarles sus pistolas y su mochila mágica para que no realizara ninguna acción.

El único miedo lo tenia Flame fue cerca del laboratorio donde jugaban con el virus que se encontró con Birkin – él esperaba a que no volviera pasar, pero se equivoco, nuevamente seca del laboratorio se encontraron con 15 perros y 20 zombis a lo cual nuestros amigos estaban atrapados ya que los perros y zombis los tenían rodeados Formen un triangulo – grito León, a lo cual los chicos obedecieron – Los chicos comenzaron a dispararle a los perros ya que eran mas rápidos y los zombis y los que se acercaban mas a ellos, a cada uno León tenia que ahorrar balas así que solo podía usar un con cada perro, mientras Flame y Flama podían dispararle todo lo que desearan ya que solo usaban hondas de fuego – ya el único problema eran los zombis que les bloqueaban el paso – A los cuales con una sola bala León pudo matar a todos los que pudo en ese momento, Flama y Flame realizaron casi todo el trabajo ya que solo con los perros y los zombis León se quedo sin balas, y Finn no le dio de repuesto – Diablos me quede sin municiones – dijo León maldiciendo – No te preocupes León toma en este bulto hay muchas municiones que tome en una armería por la que pasamos, junto con Oliveira.

De la mochila León saco 6 cargadores para su pistola, León le regreso su mochila a Flama, y continuaron su camino - -Estaban a solo unos metros del laboratorio cuando tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con Birkin nuevamente.

W.B: - Príncipe, supongo que le sorprende verme vivo no es cierto y como podrán ver ustedes, me sucede algo – Decía todo mientras comenzaba a cambiar su apariencia nuevamente.

FL: - No puede ser – se decía Flame mientras León y Flama lo observaban, como diciendo – Que pasa aquí – Chicos tendremos un mutante G4, las pruebas se realizaban en simios y el resultado era siempre el mismo, el virus G les provocaba esas mismas mutaciones, son 5 y esta es la cuarta, podremos pasar a la par de él antes de que su mutación termine.

León: - Chicos vallan ustedes yo lo distraigo- Dijo León comenzando a dispararle a Birkin, para su suerte Flama le dejo su mochila con municiones – Mientras Flama y Flame corrían hacia el laboratorio que contenía la cura.

**ESPEREN EL 4 CAPITULO, ESPERO COMENTARIOS ESPECIALMENTE POSITIVOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCAPE DE RACCOON CITY **

Flame y Flama pasaron con cuidado al lado del mutante G 4 mientras terminaba de mutar.

Entraron en el laboratorio, mientras Flame buscaba la ubicación del antivirus T (cura para el virus T),

mientras ellos buscaban la cura en la parte de afuera el mutante G termino su mutación, finalmente termino de transformarse en el Mutante G 4, nervioso León se dedico a enfrentarlo.

El mutante G 4 llega a esta etapa como respuesta a un ataque severo a su organismo produciendo mas de una reorganización de tejidos que un crecimiento. La cabeza original se oculta dentro del cuerpo, el pecho se abre mostrando que las puás resultan ser solo dientes de una gigantesca boca que se ha ido desarrollado en su tracto digestivo, al abrirla requiere desplazarse a 6 patas, y por ultimo los brazos abdominales se desplazan hacia adelante para mayor efectividad.

Ada y Claire cuidaban de Finn y Sherry, le habían quitado a Finn todas sus armas, por lo cual solo estaban ella de guardas, mientras avanzaban hacia una puerta brindada Claire tubo que disponerse a pelear mientras Ada encontraba el código para entrar al nivel 4, una vez con el código entraron a toda prisa, las luces automáticas se encendieron mostrando un pasillo vació, Claire mato a los que pudo y la puerta brindada se cerro detrás de ellas – Finn tomo un radio para hablar con Flama.

F: - Flamita, como están tu, Flame y León?

PF: - Flame y yo ya tenemos la cura, pero León esta enfrentando a Mutante G 4.

FL: - Lo cual es malo, el Mutante G 4, es mas letal que los otros 3 primeros, tiene mas potencia de salto y mas velocidad – Salgan y ayuden a León.

Cuando Flame y Flama salieron del laboratorio, notaron a León un poco preocupado y nervioso, él perdió de vista en mutante G 4.

PF: - León que pasa, porque estas tan nervioso?

León: - El monstruo es realmente rápido y salta demasiado alto, es difícil seguir el rastro, lo estoy buscando pero se me hace difícil encontrarlo – los 3 prestaron atención mientras se dirigían a la puerta brindada.

Una vez en la puerta Flame coloco el código, la puerta se abrió y el mutante G 4 les llego por detrás, empujo a León quedando con solo los chicos de fuego frente de él, León tomo su pistola y comenzó a dispararle al mutante, mientras Flama y Flame le arrojaban bolas de fuego, León le salto por detrás y lo apuñalo, causándole un gran agujero justo donde le clavo el cuchillo y coloco en el una potente granada, entro corriendo al interior de la puerta mientras Flame le arrojo una bola de lava para mandarlo lejos del lugar, poco antes de que la puerta se cerrara se escucho una ligera explosión, los 3 pensaron que finalmente mataron al mutante G, pero estaban equivocados.

Los 3 caminaron por los pasillos del nivel 3, cuando León llamo a Claire.

León: - Claire, Claire, adelante Claire – León aquí Claire te escucho – Claire donde se encuentran, finalmente tenemos la cura para Finn y vamos en camino hacia ustedes donde están?

Claire: - León estamos en la entrada del nivel 5, durante todo el trayecto todo a estado tranquilo, solo lo principal zombis, perros, Lickers nada fuera de lo normal y ustedes? – Estamos bien, gracia al trabajo realizado por ustedes no hemos tenido rivales por el momento el único problema fue el mutante G 4 – El mutante G 4, deseen prisa los esperaremos en el nivel 5 antes de llegar al tren.

PF: - Claire como esta mi Finn? – Esta bien princesa, camina como si no tuviera nada, aun que esta un poco cansado – Muy bien ya casi llegamos con la cura – Los 3 se dieron prisa y en cuestión de 15 minutos llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban Finn y las chicas.

Flame se acerco a Finn, abrió la maleta que contenía el antivirus – Muy bien Finn, se un hombre ya que esta vacuna dura un buen tiempo doliendo – le dijo Flame a Finn – Finn coloco el brazo izquierdo justo en la cicatriz de la mordida, Flame tomo la vacuna y la coloco en ese brazo, penetro la aguja y el liquido comenzó a fluir en el interior de Finn, en cuestión de 10 minutos el suero le dejo de doler a Finn y finalmente le devolvieron su mochila junto con todas sus armas.

Justo antes de llegar al tren estaba Sherry bien feliz desde donde estaba se podía ver con claridad la salida junto con el tren, pero un problema surgió, se escucho algo brincando a gran velocidad por las paredes, todos se dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver al mutante G 4 dirigiéndose hacia ellos, por lo cual todos corrieron hacia el tren.

En el se subieron Claire, Sherry, Ada, León, pero Finn, Flama y Flame se quedaron atrás – Claire puso en funcionamiento el tren.

Mientras el mutante G 4 comenzó nuevamente a mutar todos estuvieron listos para atacarlo mientras miraban a Flame.

Fl: - Las pruebas con el virus G se hacían en monos ancianos y jóvenes a todos los tenia que matar yo, tenia compañeros en seguridad, por descuido uno de los monos ancianos se convirtió en el Mutante G 5, cuando logro tocar a uno de mis guardias con los tentáculos que le están saliendo este murió al instante los otros 2 salieron gravemente heridos y yo tuve que envolverlo en una esfera de lava hasta que se convirtió en polvo, pase lo que pase, NO DEJEN QUE ESOS TENTÁCULOS LOS TOQUEN o pueden darse por muertos.

Todos comenzaron a dispararle a mutante G 5, pero este lentamente continuo con su avance, Claire corrió hacia la consola del tren y lo puso en marcha, mientras cuidaba de Sherry – Sherry ya no solo veía a Claire como una simple amiga la llego a considerar una hermana mayor y no quería separarse de ella – una vez con el tren en marcha Claire le aviso a todo el mundo.

Claire: - Chicos el tren ya esta en marcha, vengan – todos corrieron hacia el tren mientras de disparaban al mutante G 5.

Todos subieron al tren menos Finn, Flame y Ada que se quedaron a fuera disparándole al mutante G 5, este lentamente seguía avanzando, el cual se detuvo y se quedo petrificado, pensando en que estaba muerto los 3 subieron al tren.

El tren comenzó a moverse, cuando avanzo unos pocos metros un estruendo se escucho en la parte de atrás del tren, León corrió a ver de que se trataba y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, el mutante G 5 estaba en el ultimo vagón del tren – Chicos, chics creo que quieren ver esto – AL llamado de León, en la cabina del piloto estaban Claire y Sherry poniendo en marcha el tren, cuando llamo León, Claire escucho claramente que estaba preocupado por algo.

Claire: - Sherry, escucha quedate aquí yo iré a ver que sucede y tu mantendrás en movimiento el tren, por ninguna razón bajes y subas esta palanca al no ser que te lo pida, bien – le pregunto Claire a Sherry con una sonrisa formada – Si Claire como tu pidas – le contesto Sherry con una sonrisa aun mas tierna.

Al llegar al lugar Claire pudo ver al mutant todos sorprendidos al verlo, todos les disparaban mientras Finn pensaba en una solución para el problema, se le ocurrió algo y fue donde los demás.

F: - Chicos, para deshacernos de ese monstruo debemos volar el tren – por suerte para ellos estaban por poco a llegar lo que parecía una parada y el paso bloqueado adelante – Muy bien esta es la bomba mas potente que encontré, volara el tren en pedazos y de esa forma podremos detener a este monstruo finalmente, él único problema es que alguien tiene que instalarlo y dejar a los demás, quedándose sola para que los demás puedan proteger a Sherry.

A.W: - Chicos yo me quedare huyan ustedes y sálvense junto con Sherry – Pero Ada segura de lo que dices – Muy segura, vallan ustedes yo me quedo – dijo Ada tomando la bomba.

Todos se alejaron mientra Ada con 8 cargadores, se dispuso a Dispararle al mutante G 5, justo en los ojos que se podían observar.

Claire: - Sherry aumenta la velocidad – con decirlo Sherry subió la palanca y el tren avanzo mas rápido – Chicos debemos devolver este tren a Raccoon City.

F: - Estas loca Claire, nosotros estamos adentro de el – Finn pude ver una cabina de piloto en el ultimo vagón de este tren, el mutante G un esta a 2 vagones de este – Bien, vamos a desprender este vagón pero alguien tiene que ir hasta esa cabina que mencionas.

Sherry: - No, no quiero que ninguno valla – decía Sherry mientras lloraba.

F: - Mira Sherry alguien tiene que ir y colocar esta bomba mientras hace que el tren regrese a Raccoon City, es responsabilidad de todos aquí cuidar de ti, si esa criatura llega a donde estamos todos moriremos, entiendes yo te protegete, León, Claire, Flama y Flame también te protegerán y Ada también – Finn Ada tomo la bomba desconecto el vagón y se fue al vagón del mutante G 5 – Ella izo que – dijo Finn un poco preocupado.

Y era cierto Ada teniendo 6 cargadores que saco de la mochila mágica de Finn y con la bomba en la mano, desconecto el vagón donde se encontraba la criatura con un pegamento coloco la bomba justo debajo del vagón donde estaba el mutante G 5, justo después de poner el tren a toda velocidad de regreso a la ciudad, Ada se soltó de la parte trasera cayendo sobre las vías a los 200 metros el vagón exploto junto con el mutante G 5.

Los chicos estaban apunto de pegar contra un muro ya que no terminaron las vías del tren, cuando por suerte detuvieron junto a tiempo el vagón en el que se transportaban, para después salir corriendo hacia un tubo de la cañería que daba un lago, Los chicos salieron corriendo hasta la cañería, ya una vez en los limites de la cañería que estaba justo dando en el agua, lo cual causo que Finn se detuviera en seco hasta saber si era agua de río, lago o mar aparte de que la caída podría matarlos si todos caen al mismo tiempo podrían matarse.

F: - Momento – les dijo Finn mientras los detenían con una mano levantada – Que opinas de esto Claire – dijo él llamándola.

Claire: - Me parece que caeremos justo en el agua – y agua de que crees que sea – me parece que es agua de, dijo levantando la mirada, me parece que es agua de lago.

F: - De lago – si – gracias a Dios, chicos debemos saltar por este cañería para caer en agua de lago – Finn Flame y yo ya volvimos a la normalidad – Descuida Flamita – Finn saco de su mochila 2 PH para ellos.

De uno en uno fueron saltando, ya con Flama y Flame convertidos en humanos, una vez fuera del agua León tomo una decisión, buscaría a los responsables de la tragedia de la ciudad.

Un portal se abrió solo que en este no se podía ver a las Princesa ni a Jake, por lo cual sabían que tenían que despedirse de todos antes de continuar.

F: - Muy bien chicos creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirse, supongo que no nos volveremos a ver ya que Flama, Flame y yo tenemos que cruzar ese portal para ir a casa en Aaa o en Ooo, el que llegue primero – pero cuando estaban apunto de cruzarlo Sherry fue a detener a Finn para que no se fuera.

Sherry: NO, no Finn, no quiero que te vallas quien me cuidara ahora si tu te vas y mis papás ya no están conmigo – le decía Sherry a Finn mientras lloraba.

F: - No te preocupes, tienes a Claire y a León para que te cuiden, mi novia, mi amigo y yo tenemos que regresar al lugar donde pertenecemos, no nos podemos quedar aquí, mira te daré algo para que me recuerdes – en eso Finn saca de su mochila un gorro de oso polar que tenia extra ya que el que estaba usando ya estaba roto y todo sudado, Sherry tomo el gorro y se lo coloco – Adiós chicos.

Los 3 cruzaron el portal el cual tenían la esperanza de que los llevara a casa pero eso no sucedió, el portal los llevo 6 años al futuro.

_**LAS PLAGAS**_

"**_1998, ese año ocurrieron los espeluznantes asesinatos de las montañas Arklay. Al poco tiempo se supo la causa. Unos experimentos víricos secretos __llevados a cabo por UMBRELLA.E virus broto en una pequeña ciudad en las montañas, Raccoon City, asestándole un duro golpe que hizo temblar sus cimientos. Para evitar riesgos, el presidente de EEUU puso en marcha un plan de contingencia para esterilizar Raccoon City. Más tarde el gobierno de EEUU decreto la suspensión indefinida de las actividades empresariales de UMBRELLA. Algo mas tarde sus acciones cayeron en picada, lo que a efectos prácticos acabo con UMBRELLA. Han pasado 6 años desde ese horrible suceso..."_**

Los chicos terminaron en una zona rural, algo para ellos estaba claro, no estaban ni en Ooo ni en Aaa, en donde se encontraban entonces?

F: - Muy bien creo que, no estamos en casa – dijo Finn un poco deprimido al ver que no se pudo regresar a Ooo – creo que debemos preguntar a algún aldeano de este pueblo.

PF: - Un momento Finn – que pasa – Esa chica de vestido rojo se me hace conocida, Flame dame uno de los binoculares de la mochila de Finn.

Flame le dio a Flama los binoculares y reviso todo el lugar en especial los lugares donde se encuentra la chica de rojo – Se me parece a, Finn creo que esa chica es Ada.

FL: - No puede ser, Ada murió junto con Raccoon City – Bueno se me parece a ella – Dame eso para ver – Flame los tomo y enserio la chica era Ada – Esto es imposible.

Finn saco de su mochila otros binoculares y observo a un chico raramente conocido para el, si no fuera porque estaba corriendo de unas extrañas personas podría verlo mejor, noto también que el joven les estaba disparando, por lo cual decidió ayudarlo se tiro al suelo lo cual Flama y Flame se dieron cuenta por lo cual hicieron lo mismo.

Finn le disparo a 3, lo cual llamo la atención de una buena cantidad mientras otra perseguían a Flama y Flame, Finn corrió hacia el joven y le disparo a los que se le acercaban lo cual llamo la atención del joven – de espaldas – le grito Finn por lo cual ambos se pusieron y juntaron espaldas, de esa forma comenzaron a disparar a todo aquel que se le acercara, hasta que escullaron el sonido de las campanas de la iglesia a lo cual todas las personas se fueron entrando por una y diciendo un nombre.

F: - León, cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que nos vimos la ultima vez – Si Finn han pasado 6 años desde que nos vimos – Por lo que veo te pusiste un poco mas viejo, vamos reunámonos con Flama y Flame.

León y Finn corrieron al centro del pueblo cuando escucharon un grito de Flama, a lo cual Finn salio corriendo del lugar.

Cuando escucharon el grito de Flama Finn y León salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba.

F: - Que pasa Flama, porque el grito – le pregunto Finn preocupado por temer que le pasara algo malo – Finn, hay un hombre atado y quemado en ese poste – Y eso te sorprende?, Flamita acabamos de regresar de Raccoon City, recuerdas las muchas cosas horribles que vimos en ese lugar y te preocupas por un hombre quemado y Flame donde esta?

PF: - Me dijo que buscaría a una chica que vio que se le pareció que fuera Ada – Eso no puede ser Ada voló en pedazos junto con el Mutante G 5, recuerdas? – Lo se pero creo que prefiero confiar en él, ademas recuerden que Ada es como un gato, recuerdas Finn ella nos dijo que era difícil de matar.

León: - De hecho no creo que me sorprenda mucho Finn, según Hunnigan, y sus conexiones se supo que Ada Wong no solo esta viva si no que ademas trabaja para Albert Wesker, lo cual es malo siendo Wesker un terrorista (**es la mejor forma en la que se puede nombrar a Wesker**), que es buscado mundialmente.


End file.
